Dealing
by hiddenwriter
Summary: FIN Sept 7th! The gang in high school. Features all characters and more. Little episodes for all characters. Deals with some serious issues.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: These are truly pointless. Honestly, now. Whatever, though. I own nothing that seems at all familiar to you.  
  
A/N: I haven't written a fic in a very long time. Normally, the ideas would just come to me right when I finished the other one. Le sigh. They aren't really coming too much anymore. It's harder to think up original ideas that I like and feel I can make a true story out of. So, we'll see where this one goes. I'm not even sure what's going to happen here. I think I'm going to go a bit more angsty and serious unlike my previous stories. Some people might recognize a few of my plots from other TV shows, movies, and even books. I'm pretty sure it's going to be R. Some chapters will be PG-13, but some are very serious and deal with issues that require the R rating. As always, please review and if I can help you with any questions, my e-mail is listed in my profile. Just give me some clue in the subject because I might end up deleting it.  
  
NOTE: I'm hoping to kill no one. But I wasn't planning on killing Larry now, was I? Also, some characters will go through things and come to realizations that some of you may not agree with, I apologize if anyone is angered in my making SOMEONE SOMETHING. I just feel it's a HUGE topic that not many people address and I want to do it, so nyah.  
  
This is basically going to cover a lot of characters from the show. None of them will be a MAIN character. They're all main characters in their own ways and in their own chapters. This story will focus on high school and how it changes everyone. And how it evolves everyone. Many issues will be dealt with, that are dealt with in every day life. (Some of the issues are more broad and not dealt with as worldwide as others, but they are still important) It's going to be like little episodes featuring two or more characters dealing with their problems. There will most likely be a few chapters to every "episode." And a possible epilogue at the end. Possibly graduation. I imagine it'll go for awhile. I hope this story is liked.  
  
Now, your participation. I like class participation. Is it obvious that I'm planning on becoming a teacher? Anywho, review or e-mail me and tell me what characters you want me to start with. Choices:  
  
~Lizzie/Gordo  
  
~Miranda  
  
~Kate  
  
~Veruca/Larry (does Veruca have a last name?)  
  
~Parker  
  
NOTE: The episodes will feature more than these people. Those people are just the "topic" of the "episode".  
  
And now, I give you: Dealing  
  
Review, now, my darlings. Although, I think I have a good idea who you're going to pick. Maybe I'm wrong. Most likely not, but you know. 


	2. Manicures?

Disclaimer: Me + Owner of Anything = WRONG!  
  
A/N: Miranda is our first "episode." I only got one true answer though. And it was Miranda. Good. Because I'm still working the kinks out of my L/G beginning and I figured they would get the majority.  
  
Dealing  
  
Chapter 1: Manicures?  
  
~Miranda~  
  
Sitting on my bed, mouthing the words to Tacking Back Sunday, painting my toenails, another boring Saturday. Like most, I guess. There's not much to do in Hillridge anyways. Everything gets kinda boring kinda fast. Especially once you're a junior in high school and your mom is borrowing your car.  
  
Out of nowhere, my mouth kept mouthing, but the music stopped. I quickly looked up and sighed. "Great."  
  
"Wipe that polish off, we're getting a real one."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're going to get ourselves pampered. Manicure, pedicure, the works." She replied beaming.  
  
"Olivia, are you kidding me?" My sister, wanting to go somewhere in public with me? That's a first. This has got to be some ploy. She's 4 years older than me and we barely speak and when we do, it's shouting.  
  
"No! Come on, you're my little sis. And we're going to spend some time together. It's all on me."  
  
And she's paying? Well, it is a free day of relaxing leisure. Why not? "Okay. We'll go get manicures."  
  
We got into her Jeep and drove over to the nail salon that always had openings. Surprisingly, on the way over, my sister had Our Lady Peace in her CD player. My sister! My sister is like the poster child for MTV. And she likes one of my favorite bands?! Either the bands I like or getting too mainstream or I know nothing about Olivia.  
  
I'll go with the latter. Especially once she started SINGING ALONG! Too weird. Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought.  
  
"We're here." She turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I followed getting excited for my manicure. I hadn't gotten one in a while.  
  
We walked in and were immediately given chairs to sit in and wait for our manicurists to be ready.  
  
~After~ (No need to go into details of a manicure)  
  
"So, sis o' mine, hungry?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Liv, what's up with the nice-ness." Miranda finally asked the question she'd been thinking of all day.  
  
"What? A girl can want to bond with her little sister can't she?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. It's just we've never bonded, or even attempted bonding."  
  
"First time for everything. If you don't want t bond we don't have to."  
  
"No, bonding is fine." Why would I start being mean to her when she's being so nice to me? I can at least give this a chance.  
  
"Good. Applebee's sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, perfect."  
  
Oddly enough, Liv and I had a lot in common. We were interested in the same music, books, TV shows. I guess I really did know nothing about my sister.  
  
We pulled into the driveway of the house.  
  
"All right, I have to go to work, now. You got a key?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"Yeah," I replied pulling the key out.  
  
"Good. Check ya later Rands."  
  
"See ya." I walked up the pathway as she drove off.  
  
I walked in to be greeted by her mother. "Oh, sweetie. You're back. Lizzie just called."  
  
"All right. I'm going to go call her back." I almost made it to the staircase.  
  
"Where's Olivia? Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. She had to go to work."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Mrs. Sanchez turned back to her work and I went up the stairs again.  
  
A/N: OKAY! I lied. Someone is going to die. But it's not anyone of the main characters, I guess. Right. I'm done. Reviewing makes me happy. And encourages me. 


	3. Tumbling Down

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
A/N: Well, I guess no one really likes this story. I'll keep going because no one really knows where any of it is going. Maybe more people will review in time. Miranda's "episode" will be up soon. One or two more chapters, depending how far this one goes. I think I'll tackle Kate next. Now, that one is a HUGE surprise! By the way, in the first chapter, at the end I went into 3rd person, no one mentioned it, but yeah it's fixed.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yeah, her "episode" deals with her sister. I kinda got it off a movie, and changed it to fit what I wanted to do. Them being older was just needed. The problems that are arising and that they will be dealing with are more high school type problems and such.  
  
Chapter 2: Tumbling Down  
  
~Olivia~  
  
Miranda seemed a little more than apprehensive to hang out with me today, but she's my little sis! You gotta bond sometime, right? I have been pretty bitchy to her over the years though. She's 4 years younger than me, that's huge when you're growing up. She liked Barbie's and I liked shopping. It's just never worked. But, now, we're both older and mature. I think we can be friends now.  
  
But, first, table 3 needs a refill. Wait, what were they drinking, again? Ok, this is a first, I never forget something a table orders especially when I've only got two tables. Looks like an Iced Tea and two Cokes. Hopefully they aren't Diets.  
  
"Here you go." I remarked placing the drinks in front of the three customers. "Your food will be out soon."  
  
"Thank you." They replied.  
  
Maybe I just need a vacation. That might be good to do soon. I came home from college and started right here, straight away. A little break couldn't hurt.  
  
"Table 3, order up." Followed by DING DING DING. Back to work.  
  
Picking up the stand in one hand and the tray in another I walked over to the table. This is a talent!  
  
Well, it's good to know I haven't lost all of my memory. I did manage to give everyone their food without having to think. Maybe it was just a two second glitch.  
  
"O-liv-ia, aaaaaarrrrrrrreee yyyoooooouu ooookkkkk?" Why was Jimmy talking so slow and all slurred?  
  
~Miranda~  
  
"What's on the agenda, tonight?"  
  
"Well, there's a party over at Danny's, but I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Me neither. Danny's parties get a little boring after a while."  
  
"Yeah. Same stuff every time. People drink. People get drunk. People fight, hook up, pass out, or throw up. Not interested."  
  
"You forgot about strip." I intoned giggling.  
  
"Don't remind me. I can still see those boxers."  
  
"I think everyone can still see those boxers, Liz. Todd was a riot that night, though."  
  
"Yeah, that was one of the better parties. But, we need a game plan for tonight." Lizzie semi-whined the last part.  
  
"Why don't we just go to a movie?" I finally suggested.  
  
"We could see that new Mandy Moore one."  
  
"Perfect. I think Gordo's out of this one though. Seems like a chick flick." I commented.  
  
"He's got plans tonight, anyways. Something with Ethan. A night with the guys."  
  
"Gordo doesn't have a night with the guys."  
  
"Well, now he does."  
  
"All right. There's a show in an hour. That good?"  
  
"Yeah." I barely heard that though, my mom had obviously dropped something and screamed. I wonder what fell, it sounded heavy.  
  
I ventured out into the hall. And because I get easily distracted Lizzie was still on the phone with me. And I was still holding the phone. Am I smart or what?  
  
Is that my mom? Why is she on the couch crying?  
  
"Mom? What happened?" Come on, it was just a dish, you'll buy a new one. No need to cry over it.  
  
"Liv's at the hospital." She garbled through tears. I barely heard it, but I'm pretty sure that's what it was.  
  
"What? Why? What happened?" That was just a small percentage of the questions running through my mind. I had just spent the day with her, she was fine. Prefectly healthy. No need for a hospital.  
  
"I don't know. Jimmy called and said that she passed out at work. We need to go." Mom reached for the keys and I stopped her.  
  
"No way. I'm driving. You're too hysterical." I just dropped the phone. Oops. Now I remember. "Liz? Gotta cancel. Sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She probably thinks I'm a horrible friend for that, but she'll understand.  
  
"It's ok. See ya."  
  
A/N: It's not what you're expecting. Well, maybe. I really don't know what you're thinking. 


	4. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lizzie McGuire franchise.  
  
A/N: Well, I just took my sweet time updating this. It doesn't seem to  
be getting many reactions, but I digress. I'll keep going, I suppose.  
I may end up deleting this. Which reminds I need to delete "How Did We  
Get Here?" By the way, I have no idea what Miranda's parents names  
are. Anyone?  
  
Dealing  
  
Chapter 3: The News  
  
~Miranda~  
  
We drove to Northern Community Hospital in silence. Well, my mom was still crying hysterically next to me, but other than that, silence.  
  
My dad was at the office. I had called him when we started driving. I had to call him out of a meeting, but oh well. He left right away. Knowing him and his driving, he's probably there already.  
  
Although, I am speeding quite nicely if I do say so myself.  
  
Finally! I could see the hospital building. I pulled into visitor parking. Next, the Emergency Room. Scary.  
  
I've been in the ER many times, for myself. I like it when it's for myself. Not like I take pleasure in it, it's just easier to handle. Liv being in there was different. I've never visited anyone who was in the ER. I've only visited my grandma after a surgery she had. No need to worry there, this needs worrying. I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
I had to talk to the lady at the front desk to find out where Liv was. Like my mom could do it. I wonder why I'm not crying like she is? Maybe she knows something I don't.  
  
"Olivia Sanchez is in Room 3." The lady remarked, checking her sheet. I said thanks and went to find Room 3.  
  
It wasn't really a room. It was more of a curtain with a sign that said '3.' Well, let's go see what's behind curtain number 3. It'd be nice if it was a trip.  
  
Liv looked really bad. I'm pretty sure that she was unconscious. Or asleep. Same thing. A doctor came in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Meyers. You must be Olivia's mother." Mom nodded. "And, you're the sister?"  
  
"Yeah. Is she going to be okay?" My voice wavered a little.  
  
"We'll see." He had hesitated. And that doesn't sound like a very comforting answer to me.  
  
Before I could ask more questions, my dad came in and hugged my mom.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez. I would like to speak to you." Dr. Meyers said.  
  
And guess where Miranda goes?  
  
The waiting room. Waiting is not my idea of fun, let me tell you. There weren't even any good magazines to read. Not like I would have been paying attention.  
  
My cell phone rang. It was Lizzie. Figures.  
  
"Hey, Liz." I sounded a little irritated, but it wasn't towards her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
She had heard. Duh. "I have no idea. I'm in the waiting room."  
  
"Fun times." Lizzie was at least trying to cheer me up. I'll bite.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I got me some nice Golf Weekly and National Geographic."  
  
"No Highlights?"  
  
"No. There's no Highlights."  
  
"Darn. Where are your parents?"  
  
'Talking to the doctor. Apparently being the sister of the patient isn't enough to hear what he has to say."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. She was probably just fatigued or something."  
  
"Yeah. Or something." I've been in this waiting room for 10 minutes. How long does it take to tell someone that they're fatigued?  
  
"Miranda, Olivia never gets sick. You know that. She'll be fine."  
  
"You're right." Enter the parentals. "Liz, my parents just walked in, I'll call you back."  
  
"Bye." We hung up.  
  
Question: Am I ready to hear this?  
  
"Well? What's wrong with her?" I hadn't thought of an answer to that question, but instinct took over.  
  
"They're not positive yet." My dad answered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Lost: Party of one. HERE!  
  
"They have a few possibilities of what it could be, but they need to do more tests."  
  
Obviously it wasn't fatigue.  
  
**3 hours later**  
  
Ever tried sleeping in a waiting room? It doesn't work. Especially when you don't know why you're in the waiting room in the first place.  
  
Dr. Meyers came striding in. Perfect timing. I was about to scream.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez. We have some news. Come with me please."  
  
Again with the leaving me. I'm excited.  
  
This time, they came back after five minutes. Approximately.  
  
They looked upset.  
  
"Mom? Dad? What is it?"  
  
"A tumor." My dad answered.  
  
I froze. I was just trying to grasp that. A tumor? Liv? Has one? I think I have an answer to that question. NO!  
  
I gulped. "Are they sure?"  
  
"Not 100% yet. They're still waiting for some more test results to come back, but most likely, it is a tumor."  
  
"Can-Can we see her?"  
  
"She's still out, but the doctor said we could. Come on."  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! REVIEW! 


	5. Death

Disclaimer: No.  
  
A/N: Alright, well, I've decided to at least finish Miranda's "episode" dealie. I can't really drag out finding out anymore, because it'd just be like one line. So, we're doing a little "flash forward" action. This is set six months after the last chapter. During Miranda's summer between junior and senior year. There's a lot of babbling in this chapter, but I figure, Miranda is allowed to babble. She's also kinda cynical and sarcastic. Again, my story, my choice.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rachael - I've said it before and I'll say it again, Thanks!  
  
Goldengirl04 - I did notice. It really irked me, too. I hate having errors like that in my writing. Anyways, I did go back and change it.  
  
Chapter 4: Death  
  
^Six Months Later^  
  
~Miranda~  
  
Surprise, surprise. It was a tumor.  
  
In her brain. And guess what? It was inoperable. Something about how the size of it was too big and it was highly unlikely she would survive any operation. And when I say highly, I mean she had like a one percent chance of living.  
  
So, after she woke up, we all talked and prepared for my twenty-one year old sister to die.  
  
The doctors told us she would have about five to seven months to live. Well, at least I know some doctors know what they're talking about. She died a little before the sixth month. The only comfort I have is knowing that she didn't die abruptly, she had time to still do things she wanted to do. Well, some things she still wanted to do.  
  
She'd really wanted to go sky diving. It was always a dream of hers, but the doctors told her no. Instead, we watched some movie/documentary about learning how to sky dive and actually sky diving. It wasn't the real thing, but she didn't seem to mind too much. I don't think sky diving was that important to her anymore.  
  
I wasn't home when she...passed. Lizzie and Gordo had forced me to go out to a stupid party with them. They said I wasn't acting like a seventeen year old girl. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.  
  
It's not everyday a seventeen year old girl has to deal with a death in the family.  
  
So, we went to the party. I'd rather have a root canal than relive that party again.  
  
Nothing extremely horrible happened. My parents waited until I came home to tell me the news, so I didn't break down. But, everyone was just trying too hard. Too hard to talk to me, to make sure I was okay. To make sure I was having fun. I lied to them about having fun. I'm sure they noticed. There were just too many questions, too many looks, too many people staring at me, waiting for me to break down, to scream, to cry, to laugh. I don't know what they were waiting for, I don't know what they expected. I was just Miranda. I've always been Miranda.  
  
Now, I'm the girl that lost her sister. That's what I'll be known as. I don't want to be known as that. I was comfortable being Miranda. I didn't mind 'Lizzie's friend' or 'Gordo's friend' and I could even tolerate 'Olivia's little sister', but now, that's all changed.  
  
I'm the first person in our grade that has gone through a death within their close family. The first one. Why was it me? Why was it Olivia? She was only twenty-one.  
  
You know, she was only able to drink (legally) for two months. Then she fainted at work. Two months of being twenty-one.  
  
We spent a lot of time together in her room. I tried to spend a few hours in there every day. I'd even bring my homework into her room when I had too much. She'd try to help. But, her memory wasn't as good as it used to be. I tried not to notice.  
  
And now, I get to receive more questions, more staring. Today is the wake. I almost wasn't going to come. Let's see how I handle this one.  
  
"So, basically you just stand here for like five hours and people come up to you and hug you and say nice things?" Lizzie asked. Her and Gordo were standing next to me. They were being my support for the day. My backbone.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." What? I said no one I knew had lost a close family member yet. How am I supposed to know what happens at a wake or a funeral.  
  
I saw a lot of relatives that live close. The ones that are in Mexico will be here for the funeral. There was slight small talk with them. I wasn't really in the mood. None of them ever really liked Olivia or me. They didn't think we knew enough about our history. They felt we didn't accept our ancestry. At least they were decent enough not to mention anything today, surprisingly.  
  
Then, came the throngs of Hillridge High people. People who knew my sister and who knew me. It seemed like anyone I had ever even looked at had shown up.  
  
Larry and Veruca were the first people I knew that I saw. They stayed by us until the end. I guess they wanted to give me support too.  
  
Kate brushed past us next. She said a little bit. She was less callous, but we weren't close or anything. She was with Ethan. They had gotten back together that year. Don't know why. As far as I knew, they both hated each other. ( A/N: Put it in because of Kate's "Episode")  
  
My whole Show Choir showed up all at once. It was like they took a van all together or something. I was really glad to see that they had come. It meant a lot to me. Especially since I didn't get along well with all of them. A lot of them were those girls that think they're better than everyone else and can't appreciate when someone else excels more than they do. I think that is the worst quality in the whole array of qualities to have. It's just so irritating. They're so self-righteous. We've gotten into a few tiffs now and then.  
  
But, nonetheless, they got past their issues with me and came. I would have if it was for them.  
  
A few people from random classes of mine came to pay their respects. I realized just how many people I didn't know at Hillridge.  
  
And so, it went on. For about four hours. I was so tried of hugging and lying to everyone.  
  
A/N: Fin, Miranda. I think next is Kate. Maybe. Review. Please. 


	6. Friday

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any TV show or anything else.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I guess I'm going to continue. Kate is our next "episode" Again, a lot of these might remind readers of books, movies, TV yada yada yada. I'm just using those as an inspiration. I will most likely put in a chapter at the end pointing out my "inspiration" for each "episode" because I want to. Kate's episode definitely is all about Kate. And I've never really included Kate as a main character in ANY of my stories, so yeah. New challenges all around, I guess.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rachael: The R rating that I was possibly thinking of is definitely more for Kate and Parker. And Lizzie/Gordo if I decide to do that one. It's not going to go into R as far as I know. I'm trying to steer clear of it.  
  
Not What You Think: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Starcraze: I would do one where the other finished. But wit doing Kate's second, the events of her plot have already taken place. I will possibly do with two other people though. We'll see who I have interact.  
  
Goldengirl04: I enjoyed using Miranda as a focal character. I have only done that a little bit in one story, and I never even finished it. I normally do use her as the sidekick.  
  
Chapter 1: Friday  
  
~Kate~  
  
It is finally Friday. The only thing I dread about Friday's is wearing my cheerleading outfit all day. I love cheerleading, it's just uncomfortable having to wear the uniform during school. At least it's semi-cold out today so we can wear our pants under the skirt. That doesn't make any sense to me, but I'm not about to question tradition or whatever it is.  
  
But, then, there is my favorite part about Friday's. The football game. And then, normally everyone goes over to someone's house and celebrates. Even if we lose, which we haven't done yet.  
  
I walk into Hillridge High School feeling secure. I'm still popular. I'm still Kate. I have learned over the years to be a tad nicer, and it seems to be working for me. I don't think I'm as feared as I was before. But there's no way I'm about to win Miss Personality. What can I say? Old habits die hard.  
  
"Hey Claire." I spot my best friend waiting for me at my locker donning the same outfit as I am.  
  
"Hey," she responds. "have you heard about after-game locations?"  
  
"Not yet. Where we thinking of going?" I was only half-listening to the conversation.  
  
"As far as I know, Joey's parents are out of town this weekend. I'm pretty sure he'll be having people over." Joey, star football player. He never leaves the field. Well, except for kickoffs.  
  
"Sounds good." I flippantly replied as we headed to our first class of the day, Pop Lit.  
  
^Class^  
  
While we were supposed to be reading our books, Perks Of Being A Wallflower, I decided to see if I could get someone else's attention and talk. Quietly of course.  
  
Claire was reading. Too bad I already finished the book. And so were Ethan and James. The only person that was around me not reading was Ronnie (A/N: Oh, yes, that Ronnie. You'll see.) He seemed to be doodling or something.  
  
"Ronnie." I whispered as I quietly as I could.  
  
Luckily he heard me. He seemed a little surprised, but nonetheless, responded. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm bored." He laughed and nodded.  
  
"So am I." He held up his finger for me to wait and went back to doodling. What could be so important about a drawing?  
  
But, then he passed me the paper. Tic-Tac-Toe. I get it. He'd taken a spot and marked it with an X. I put down my O and passed it back.  
  
He ended up winning the first game. Then, we had about a thousand cat games before I finally won one. Class was about to end and the paper came towards me.  
  
"Going to Joey's tonight?"  
  
I wrote back. "Yeah. Most likely."  
  
"Good. See you there."  
  
The bell rang and I hastily threw the note into my purse, while picking up my books.  
  
Claire was waiting for me to go to our lockers.  
  
"Noticed you weren't reading." She said smiling.  
  
"I finished it already."  
  
"Who would have thought Kate Saunders, finishing a book before it was supposed to be finished."  
  
"Well, Ms. T. just chose a really great book. I just couldn't put it down."  
  
"True. I think it's the only book we've read in school that I like." She answered. "But you a little busy yourself with Ronnie." She was quick to change the subject. No surprise. Claire liked her gossip.  
  
"We were just playing games. And he asked if I was going to be at Joey's afterwards."  
  
"Kate, Kate, Kate. Duh. He likes you." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Claire. Just because he wanted to know if I'd be somewhere, doesn't mean he likes me."  
  
^The Game^  
  
4th quarter. The girls and I are so tired. We've had to do God knows how many push-ups. The boys have just been scoring up a storm tonight. That's another thing I don't like. For every point, do a push-up. Woo!  
  
And another touchdown. Time to show my kindergarten teacher I learned how to count.  
  
Surprise. We won. That means, playoffs. Well, it was kinda obvious that we were going because we ARE undefeated, but you know, it's still exciting.  
  
I went into the locker room to change with all the other girls.  
  
We try and go pretty fast, faster than the players because we have to make it into the Fieldhouse before they get out to congratulate them.  
  
After every home game, there is a party for players and parents in the Fieldhouse. And the cheerleaders are invited because we put in a lot of hard work for those boys.  
  
And then, the coaches will talk to all the boys about the game and we're free to leave.  
  
Claire and I sat down with the rest of the cheerleaders listening intently to what the coaches were telling the boys. Claire poked me and pointed towards the players. One specific player. Ronnie, of course. Okay, so he was looking at me.  
  
"I get it alright?" I was a little agitated.  
  
"Just proving my point." Claire sing-songed.  
  
"Right." Is she trying to push me to like Ronnie or something?  
  
The coaches finished up their speech and we were off to the party. By what I've been hearing all day, it's going to be a huge party.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I used my brother with Joey. I did change the name. And I used a class/teacher at my school. But she's an awesome teacher and it's an awesome class that does read Perks. And I pretty used every aspect of football games at my school, but I don't really care. This chapter was a little dull, but it's more of an introduction to what's about to happen. 


	7. Monday

A/N: I'm done with the disclaimer, you have all seen it everywhere and it's annoying to write every single time I update. So, now that I've done it a few times for this story, I'm done doing it. No one reads them anyways. I've realized that with my first story, I updated every day, had school, and didn't have a computer in my room. Now, I don't have school (I did start a job today, but that's besides the point), the computer is in my room, and I hardly ever update. What is with that? Although, I do type faster now. And I've definitely improved in my writing which will help in my Creative Writing class next year. I'd like everyone to know, I may soon kill my mouse. Because it is the worst mouse on the planet. It needs to die. Especially since it's an inanimate object. I'm pretty sure that this chapter is going to be semi-short. The next chapter is either going to be completely a whole flashback for Kate or just the bulk of the chapter being a flashback. Either way, no one, except me, will know EVERYTHING. You'll all catch on to something with this chapter, but the pieces will all fit together next chapter. Now that I've scared all of you, I'll just get to those review responses. Thanks for the 11 reviews I have received at the moment!  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: I'm thinking of crossing Parker/Kate. I think I might make them friends. That way, some of what Kate will be going through will be carried onto Parker and what she goes through. I'm practically positive that's what I'll be doing, especially since Parker's and Kate's will be the longest and the most serious out of everyone's.  
  
NOTE: AS OF RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL BE NO LIZZIE/GORDO STORY. I HAVE THE IDEA I WANT TO DO, I JUST DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO WRITE IT OR ANYTHING. I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO WRITE IT, KINDA, BUT, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT. AT. ALL. SORRY TO ANYONE WANTING TO READ WHAT I WAS PLANNING ON.  
  
Chapter 2: Monday  
  
~Kate~  
  
I walked into school Monday morning feeling cornered and broken.  
  
Today, on a rare warm fall day, I opted for sweats and a t-shirt. Basically my pajamas. I didn't really see any reason to be getting dressed too nice or anything anymore. It didn't really matter to me.  
  
I walked straight to my locker, averting my gaze from everyone I passed. I am just not in the mood to be the Kate Saunders everyone is expecting me to be. I'll probably never be that Kate Saunders again. I don't think that it's possible anymore. I turned the lock on my locker, fumbling with it a couple of times. I became so focused with trying to open my locker and escape that I didn't realize anyone had started to approach me.  
  
I was suddenly aware that someone was attempting to grab my attention, when they took hold of my arm. **Not now, not again.** I can't do this.  
  
"What?" I spat out, turning around in the process.  
  
"Hi?" I guessed I had scared Parker a little bit.  
  
"Sorry, just don't scare people like that anymore." I hadn't noticed until then that I wasn't breathing anymore.  
  
"Well, I was sort of calling your name before. You must have been daydreaming."  
  
"Yeah, daydreaming." I solemnly nodded.  
  
"What about? Or should I should who?" Parker raised her eyebrows at me and giggled.  
  
Cue in: Heart stop beating and clammy feeling now. Right on schedule.  
  
"N-nothing. And no one." I emphasized.  
  
"I'm sure." Someone save me?  
  
"Kate-ness! Feeling better?" Ethan has to be my savior? I seriously never know what he is talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, Friday, at the party. You got sick or something and Ronnie took you off to get you better?"  
  
"Ronnie? Ronnie took me." Ethan nodded. "Are you positive?"  
  
"Yeah. I may not be the brightest tool in the box, but I know Ronnie Jacobs when I see him. He definitely took you somewhere. Said he was headed outside with you to get some air. Don't you remember?" (A/N: Brightest tool in the box. It's just funny to me.)  
  
I have a headache again. I blinked a few times. "Yeah, that's right. I'm doing better."  
  
"Good. See ya." Ethan waved and left me confused and shaken with Parker staring at me.  
  
"Something you want to share with the class? I mean, it couldn't have taken all weekend to get better from one night."  
  
"Can't a girl have a weekend to herself once in a while! God, and you're one to talk Parker. You want to have a heart-to-heart, why don't you tell me why I can all of a sudden see your hip bones."  
  
Parker looked like she was going to slap me and burst into tears at the same time. "I guess this whole Kate changing thing was just a phase. You can go fuck yourself." Ouch. I'd have preferred the slap.  
  
I started walking away from her. There was nothing I could really say now. I had just ruined any relationship I ever had with her. But, then, something stopped me. No, not my conscience. A notebook on the ground that I hadn't noticed. I tripped over it and fell to the ground.  
  
My purse and all of its contents spilled everywhere. Parker was at least nice enough to bend down and help me.  
  
She wasn't too much help. The first thing she picked up was a folded piece of paper. I had no idea what it was, so I opened it up and felt every meal I have ever eaten rise in my throat.  
  
The note with Ronnie and Friday. I stuffed the paper back into my purse and left everything else laying on the ground. I stumbled into the bathroom and threw up.  
  
A/N: What? Who? Why? How? Where? When? Yeah. I just want to say, Parker does not, I repeat does not have an eating disorder. 


	8. Monday and Tuesday

A/N: Don't worry, I realize I thoroughly confused anyone that read that last chapter. You all probably thought you knew where it was going with Kate's behavior and then, something happened and POW! you're lost again. I'll say this though, most likely, you were right with what you were thinking. Just a little off at the same time. Or maybe, you weren't thinking it at all. I don't really know, because I don't have the power to read anyone's mind, especially over the Internet. And I'm just going to make myself believe that the majority of you were just oh so confused that you didn't know what to say in a review. And that's why you didn't. Thanks to the two people who did.  
  
I've realized that everyone I'm writing for is so cynical and sarcastic about everything. Because that is how I am. It worked for Miranda, because that's how I see her, but I'd like to know what you think. Do you think Kate is being too snappish? Or do you like how she's acting and feel it fits her situation?  
  
Reviews:  
  
--- : Yes, it is confusing. That is my master plan, to confuse everyone. It'll all come together in this chapter, though.  
  
Care*Bear 1017: Well, if you think it's...  
  
Chapter 3: Monday and Tuesday  
  
^Monday^  
  
~Kate~  
  
"Kate? Are you sick?" Parker had followed me into the bathroom.  
  
"Parker, just go away." I didn't hear any movement and the one minute bell had rung. "Parker, just go to class."  
  
"If I didn't have History first, I would so still be here. But, this isn't over Kate. There's something you're hiding, and I'll find out what it is. One way or another."  
  
I heard Parker's feet shuffle towards the door and she left. I stayed in the bathroom all of first hour. I was only at school today because I had two tests that I couldn't miss.  
  
I ended up being able to avoid Parker the rest of the day. She was probably off doing whatever it is she has been up to lately or trying to find out what happened. Which will never happen.  
  
^Tuesday^  
  
I really had wanted to stay home today, and my mom almost let me, but I can't let this get to me like that. I can't show anyone that it affected me the way that it has. Even though only the hospital, my family, and one person that I'd prefer NOT to think about knows what happened. I wasn't going to crumble. I'm Kate Saunders, I don't falter.  
  
I had managed to get through all of my morning classes as easily as possible. And now, it was lunch. I decided to just sit outside by a tree. I really didn't want much company, but I was going to get it either way.  
  
"Ready to talk, yet?" Parker just wouldn't give this up, would she?  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Kate, people just don't throw up for no reason. There's something going on, and you're the only that knows anything. Trust me, I've been busting my butt trying to find something, but there's nothing. So, it's all up to you...."  
  
"I'd rather not. Thanks though." I said as irritated as I could get. Which wasn't too hard to try considering she was pummeling me wanting answers.  
  
"Fine. But, just so you know, I'm here and so is everyone else. We want to help you, Kate. Whatever it is, whatever happened, it's best if you just talk about it and get it off your chest."  
  
If she only knew how much I wanted to do that.  
  
"Do you want a tissue?" Parker was really confusing me, but then I felt it. Or rather, them. I was crying.  
  
Great, now she's not going to be leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Parker, I know you're my friend and you just want to help, but I don't think I can say any of it again."  
  
"Can you try?" She looked really concerned.  
  
I looked around, making sure that no one, absolutely no one, was anywhere in ear shot. Coast was clear. Or, so I thought.  
  
I took a deep breath and wiped the tears. "Okay." I whispered.  
  
Parker looked like a little kid in a candy store. She was just so excited that I had finally decided to tell someone. I'd rather not see that expression leave her face in thirty seconds when I say the first sentence of the story.  
  
"It was Saturday morning, the day after the Joey's party and I woke up with this horrible headache. It was like a hangover times ten. And I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. I figured out by the room, that it was the poolhouse. And I went to get up off of the bed, but I realized that I was in excruciating pain. I could hardly move my legs without feeling the sharp pain."  
  
I had started to cry again and Parker had definitely lost that original expression. I'd say this one was more of a 'I've just seen a ghost and lost all the color in my face.' I think she knew partly what was coming.  
  
"The cover I had on me, fell as I sat up, and I was not in the clothes I was originally wearing to Joey's. I didn't even see them anywhere in the room from where I was. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know what had happened. A million questions were running through my mind and I was just trying to figure out anything. The only thing I knew, was that I could not stay where I was. No matter what pain I was in, I had to get out. I gathered up all the strength I was capable of and got out of the bed, looking for some semblance of my clothes. I found my shirt first, at the foot of the bed, and I as I stood up, I saw it." I felt like throwing up again, the images were playing back in my mind like they had been in my nightmares. "Parker, I, I don't think we should continue."  
  
It took a minute for my last words to hit Parker, she sat there with her mouth open until they did. "But, Kate, I mean, I know it's hard to get everything out, but it helps when you talk."  
  
"I know it does. But, I don't think I can tell any of my friends just yet. I don't think you'd be able to take all of it. I can't."  
  
"That's not it. Well, not all of it. You just haven't started coping with whatever happened to you." Congratulations, Parker, you've just won an all expense paid trip to Hawaii!  
  
"True." I really do need to start that coping thing everyone's been talking about. No time like the present, huh? "I'm going to start coping. We'll continue."  
  
"What did you see?" Parker was back to that intense fear look. Her voice was barely audible.  
  
"Blood. This spot on the bedsheets. I sat there for like five minutes just staring at it. I don't know what I had expected from it, maybe I wanted it to tell me everything, tell me everything that had happened. I pieced some things together, you know, sex education does teach you some stuff that you need, and my best guess was that I had been...." Could I really say it again? The first time, I almost fainted. "....raped."  
  
"By who?"  
  
I ignored the question. "Once my mind came back to the room, I did the only thing I could think of. I found the rest of my clothes, took the bedsheet because I didn't want anyone finding it and miraculously got into my car and drove to the nearest hospital without anyone noticing. I didn't want to go to a hospital, but I didn't know anything about the previous night and I needed answers. I needed to know. I pulled into the ER and went up to the desk."  
  
[Flashback - Saturday Morning - Hospital]  
  
"How may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked me. I didn't answer. "Miss?"  
  
I finally found some words. The only ones I could muster. "I think I've been raped."  
  
The woman, an older woman with reading glasses on, looked surprised to say the least. "Well, alright then." She turned around for a moment. "Ah, Sharon, will you please get this young lady some robes and put her in room 4?"  
  
"Yes." Sharon left and I waited.  
  
"Fill out these forms while everything gets ready." She pushed a clipboard with papers attached to it. I took them and started writing down everything I could. I didn't know much about my health insurance, so I just left all of it blank. My mother could fill it in after she gets here. "Miss, can you give me a number of a family member that I can call to come down?" The lady read my mind.  
  
I wrote down my mom's name and my phone number just as Sharon returned with everything.  
  
"Follow me." She took me into room 4 and I laid down on the bed. It was uncomfortable, but I knew I needed to fall asleep. I was almost there, but a doctor came in.  
  
"Hello," She flipped her pile of sheets, "Kate. How are we today?" Obviously these doctors aren't filled in ahead of time. I didn't answer. "Right. That probably wasn't the best question." Or maybe they were. "Alright, then. How about you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't remember." This alarmed the doctor for a moment, then she scribbled on one of the sheets.  
  
"I see. So, what makes you think you were raped?"  
  
"Well, I woke up and I didn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. And my legs were really sore and I have some bruises. I had no idea what to think, but then, after I got off the bed, I found blood on the sheets. I know from school and everything, that girls bleed a little when they lose their virginity. I'm a virgin. Or, I was." Great, I lost my virginity to some random guy.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, there is a very good chance that you were raped. We're going to do a few short painless tests to see...what's in your system" She wasn't used to working with rape victims. She seemed really young, probably right out of Medical School.  
  
"I don't drink. And I don't do drugs."  
  
"And I'm not saying you do. It's just that, you might have been given something with a drug in it. You not remembering events from the previous night and all, there's a possibility."  
  
"You mean, some guy slipped me a Rufie?" No way.  
  
"Well, it could be rohypnol, or another version of the same drug."  
  
"But, nobody touched my drink. I had it with me the whole time I was drinking it." I had even gotten it myself. How could this have happened? It's just not possible.  
  
"Your eyes can't be watching your drink the whole night. Sometimes, even the girls who play it safe, get the unlucky hand."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Kate, sweetheart, I'm so so so so sorry. We should have been paying more attention to you." Parker and I were hugging.  
  
"It's not your fault Parker. It was going to happen to someone at that party. It just happened to be me."  
  
We pulled away and I noticed Parker was crying a little bit too.  
  
"Was it rohypnol?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. My mom came while the test was out and we talked. And she and the doctors talked. They wanted to call the police, but I said no."  
  
"Why?" She practically screamed.  
  
"Well, at that point, I didn't want anyone else knowing. I didn't want people at school to find out, and I didn't know who did it." Now, I do. Well, most likely.  
  
"That makes sense. So, you can't report this and he can't go to jail or anything? He can do it again?"  
  
"The hospital said I have until Thursday to call and report. They gave me the number and the name of the guy to call. I just don't know if I want to report it yet."  
  
"I thought you didn't know who did it."  
  
I hesitated. "Well, I don't, really. I don't know. Bells going to ring, come on." I started to stand, but Parker pulled me back.  
  
"Who? Who did it?" She looked like she was about to kill him. Just as long as I get to watch.  
  
"I'm not positive. But there are some clues and my instinct is sort of pointing the person out."  
  
"Who?" I bit my lip and looked around for somebody to save me. Even Ethan. "Come on, everyone at that party goes here, tell me."  
  
"That's just it. He goes here."  
  
Just then, Ronnie was walking in from his lunch. "Hey, Parker. Kate."  
  
Parker returned the greeting and I froze. I had yet to talk to Ronnie and I had avoided all classes and opportunities to see him up until now.  
  
Parker looked back at me and got it. "Are you kidding me? Ronnie? It was him?" Obviously, my expression gave me away.  
  
I nodded and cried some more. "Don't do anything. This is between Ronnie and me."  
  
"Press charges."  
  
A/N: That was quite possibly the hardest and longest chapter I have ever written. You all better appreciate this and review like crazy. I want to hear what everyone thought of it. Please. If you never review anything I write again, review this. I beg of you. I need to know if this chapter was good or not. 


	9. Tuesday

A/N: I know, I know. This isn't supposed to be updated anymore and all that jazz. But, I've talked with people about it and realized that even though no one reading this or not reading this is reviewing, I should probably continue. This story has been in jeopardy of being deleted since I started it and I guess we'll just see where I end. And I don't want anyone to think that the previous note was for pity or for people to send their gratitude. It wasn't. I was honestly going to stop writing. And I knew that those reviews were going to come, well, some of them did surprise me, but I was expecting people to want me to continue. And I was planning on letting them all down, which is a rarity. But, I'm not continuing for those people, I'm doing this out of my own accord and it was a choice based on the fact that I want to continue. Even if I just finish up Kate's story. Which would upset me because I am really interested to write Parker's. And Veruca/Larry as well. A Lizzie/Gordo story is still up in the air. I do not know what I'm going to do at his point with the two of them. I had an idea, but I don't really have a beginning and it would be a very short episode for them. And I really don't know what else I could do. We'll see, though. If I do a Lizzie/Gordo episode, they will most likely be last. Just because I have no storyline at this point.  
  
I apologize for making everyone think I wasn't going to update and then changing my mind. So keep reading, I suppose.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Madmancuzofstory: I have a few choice words for you, my little "mad man" but I'm going to try and refrain myself from saying anything profane. I would really like to see you do better. Please. Show me oh great one. And I'm not even trying to sound conceited and say I'm an amazing author or writer, because personally I think I'm mediocre compared to everyone else, but please, with your so eloquently written review, I'd like to see you try to write something other than four letter words and a few labels. Thanks for calling me a poser, too. Definitely makes me respect your opinion even more.  
  
Ronslilprincess: I'm going to try that not getting discouraged thing. We'll see how it all works out.  
  
Orange crush3: Thank you for reviewing and I guess you can be happy because I'm continuing. For a little bit at least.  
  
Me_06: Thank you for liking Monday and Tuesday. It's good to know that it didn't suck as much as I was expecting it to.  
  
Jesc: Thank you for respecting me and reading.  
  
And finally, The one review that I will most likely never forget for it is quite possibly not only the longest review I have ever gotten, but it is the best one and it totally made my life.  
  
Dancer chick1: I really don't know what to say to that. But, thank you times a thousand. You are amazing. Oh, I love fluff as well. All my other stories are fluff filled. I had little bits of drama, but no one can resist fluff. Thank you for liking the way I am not only addressing teen/life issues, but that I am keeping their characters the way we have grown to know them. That was a worry of mine, since I'm doing POVs that I would write too much like the way I talk for everyone (IE Miranda episode), but I'm trying to tone down all the sarcastic remarks I think of. I'm sure you are a very talented writer. And thank you again for thinking I have some talent. Hopefully my Creative Writing teacher thinks so next year!  
  
Now that I've taken up the most space ever for all my gratitude and select 'hatred' for all of you, on with Kate Saunders and Parker McKenzie! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Tuesday  
  
~Kate~  
  
"Parker, let's just get to class. We're going to be late."  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over, Kate. Something has to be done."  
  
Parker and I walked into our Spanish four class, immediately ceasing the conversation. But it wasn't over, yet. Senora Rodriguez supposedly had a headache and decided that we would just work on tonight's homework.  
  
Giving Parker the ample time to ignore her pending Spanish grade and worry about me.  
  
[note]  
  
"Why don't you want to do anything?"  
  
"Hmm, let's think about this one. I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!"  
  
"But, Kate, who knows how many more pills he's got. How many he's used already."  
  
"Don't you think I know that. I don't even have any real proof that it WAS Ronnie."  
  
"Why don't you call that officer guy. Maybe he can find something. There's got to be something that'll get him."  
  
"Like what, Parker? It's not I can get Ronnie to confess."  
  
"I don't know. I'm no cop. Just call him and see. Maybe you're right, maybe there is nothing you can do. But you can at least try something."  
  
I sat there, wresting with the idea of calling Mr. Whatever his name was. I could just call and see. See what he had to say. I could always say no to pressing charges. But, what if he did do it before? What if he did it again? What if it wasn't Ronnie? Great. I wish it was Friday and I could not go to Joey's. I could just go home. I could miss that one night. I wish it never happened to me. To anyone.  
  
"Maybe." I wrote back.  
  
"I'll settle for that."  
  
I went back to working on my homework, but I had this really awkward feeling that someone was staring me down.  
  
I looked up and looked around the room. Looking for someone's eyes, anyone's. And I finally saw a pair of brown eyes I knew too well. (A/N: I'm not positive if his eyes are really brown, but now, they are.)  
  
He was staring intently at me, not even moving his gaze once I caught his. What did he want? Did he know? Did Ronnie tell him? He looked upset, hurt. What else could it be? (A/N: Surprised that it isn't Ronnie?}  
  
@ After School - Kate's House @  
  
I fingered the white card in my hand. Could I really do this? Could I actually call and tell some random guy everything that I hadn't been saying too much.  
  
Let's find out.  
  
"Officer Stevens. How can I help you?" A brazen voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hi. This is Kate Saunders. Northern Hospital gave me your number and well.."  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Saunders, the hospital told me you might be calling."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."  
  
"Yes, well, have you decided to press charges against the young man?"  
  
"There's a slight problem. I'm not positive as to who it was." I stumbled a little over the words.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I have a feeling and there are a few clues pointing to someone, but I don't remember any of it, so I'm not really sure if it was him." I probably sound like a complete moron. Not knowing who raped me.  
  
'That's not a rare occurrence. However, there are normally ways to figure out who it was. Did the hospital say you had any trace of semen on you?"  
  
"There was nothing from him. Except the bruises."  
  
"I see. Can you come into my office tomorrow and tell me everything you do remember? Oh, and if you could, bring in the things you had with you the night it happened."  
  
"Yes. I can come. What time?"  
  
"Noon? Unless you have school."  
  
"Well, I do, but it's not really important. I'll be there." I proceeded to take down the address of his office.  
  
After we hung up, and I told my mom my plans for tomorrow, I called the person I knew would be happy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Parker? Is that you?" She sounded really out of it or something. Maybe she was asleep.  
  
"Yeah, hi Kate. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I called the officer. I'm going to see him tomorrow."  
  
"That's awesome! I mean, well, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Alright, well, I'll let you get back to.....your stuff."  
  
"Great. See ya later." I moved the phone away from my ear about to turn off the phone. "OH SHIT!"  
  
"What?" Did I miss something?  
  
The phone went dead. Right.  
  
A/N: All will be answered in time. A lot of time, but in time nonetheless. 


	10. Wednesday

A/N: I figured since I was not going to continue this story to give you two chapters at once. Be happy! I am. I suppose. Anyways, hopefully none of you hate me. I'm going to make this A/N shorter than the previous one. And this time I have no review responses because I've already done them all. And trust me, I dreaded hearing "You've got mail" because after a while all I was getting were reviews. It sucked. And I felt horrible. I'm done now. This chapter will be a lot shorter. Kate is only going to summarize everything for Officer Stevens because the hospital told him the gist and I've already written it all out.  
  
Chapter 5: Wednesday  
  
# Officer Stevens' Office #  
  
~Kate~  
  
This was it. I was a couple minutes early. But I couldn't help it. I was so anxious. My nerves were getting to me. In one hand, I held a bag of everything I had brought home from the hospital. The hospital advised me to kept everything in the bag they had given me, so as not to affect the samples or something. I had. With my hand, I tentatively knocked on Officer Stevens' door.  
  
Miraculously, he had heard me. He opened the door. He was middle-aged and balding.  
  
I was surprised that his office was nicer than I had expected. I was expecting the type of office that they always have for policemen in the movies. All old, dirty, take-out boxes, files everywhere. But, Officer Stevens either had a really diligent secretary or he was a neat-freak. Everything was in a file cabinet and his desk was even pristine.  
  
"Welcome to my humble office, Kate." He led me to a chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat. Would you like a beverage?"  
  
"Water would be nice. Thank you." I sat down in the chair.  
  
"Right away. Laura." His secretary, Laura walked in. "Can you please get us two waters? And hold my calls?"  
  
"Of course." Laura left and came back within seconds, handing Officer Stevens and myself a cold glass. She left.  
  
"Well, Miss Saunders, where would you like to start?"  
  
"Kate, please." It feels weird having people older than me be professional with me.  
  
"Well, then, call me Jack."  
  
"Ok, Jack." I said testing it out. "Where to start? I don't know. What do you know?"  
  
"I know some details about the incident. Why don't you summarize for me?"  
  
"Alright. It was last Friday and there was a football game. I was cheering. Afterwards, there's always some sort of party. Last weekend it was Joey Skylar's house. This boy, Ronnie Jacobs, the guy I think did * it *, had asked me if I was going and I said I was. I went to the party and I remember talking with him, amongst other people. I had a coke to drink. I got the drink myself and had it in my hand the whole time, but I guess somehow the person who did this to me slipped the drug into my drink when I wasn't looking."  
  
"That can happen." Jack interjected. He must have sensed that I was still upset about that little fact.  
  
"I know. Then, the next thing I knew, I was in the poolhouse waking up."  
  
"You don't remember walking out of the room with anybody. Saying anything particular?"  
  
"No." Jack kept taking down everything I was saying.  
  
"Ok, and what happened when you woke up. Was anyone else there?"  
  
"No. I was alone. In a bed. In my bra and underwear. My clothes were strewn about the room. I woke up and realized that I was really sore and that I had a few bruises. I got up and looked for my clothes. I saw blood on the sheets of the bed and took them because I didn't want anybody to see them. I got dressed and went to the hospital."  
  
"Did you bring the clothes you were wearing with you as I asked?" Jack was writing furiously now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the sheets?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. And the hospital tested those?"  
  
"No." Jack finally looked up surprised.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no. They didn't. They just put them in a hospital bag and told me to keep them like that in case they would eventually be tested."  
  
"Give me the bag." I lifted the bag up and passed it over. "Laura!" Laura came scurrying in.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Get this bag out to the lab. Have the contents tested to see what substances we're dealing with."  
  
"Right away." She left again with the bag.  
  
"Alright, Kate. That is all for today. The tests results should be back tomorrow. I'll notify you."  
  
"Thank you, Jack." I stood up and shook his hand. I then left and went home.  
  
^ Thursday^  
  
"Kate, this is Jack Stevens. I have gotten the results to the tests. I'd like very much if you'd call me as soon as you hear this, it's very important."  
  
Important? What could be important about clothes and bedsheets?  
  
I called the number and waited. "Officer Stevens, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Hi, this is Kate Saunders, I'm returning your phone call."  
  
"Yes, hello Kate."  
  
"You said you got the test results back and it was important? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is good. I have some very important GOOD news."  
  
"What?" Why was he making me wait so long. Just say it.  
  
"Well, if you think it was this Ronnie boy, we can get him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There are traces of semen on the sheets. Recent samples of semen."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Very. Have you decided whether or not you want to press charges?"  
  
As much as every part of my body was screaming 'NO!' and hoping for that to be my answer. My mouth wasn't listening to them.  
  
"Yes. I want to press charges."  
  
"I'll bring him in for questioning, then."  
  
"Thank you. Bye."  
  
A/N: Do you love me? Now that I can dance, dance, dance! I'd like this to be known, I do not know much about the law. I have a feeling that her clothes and such would have been taken or something, but it's my story and my imagination and I had to come up with something. Also, once it gets to trial and sentencing, I do not know the basic term sentencing for such a thing. So, I'll just guess. And go with something. 


	11. Thursday

A/N: So, I wrote this in my notebook during my 5 ½ hour shift at work yesterday. I don't really have too much to say at the moment. Except that I'm glad that I started this again. I was actually looking forward to writing the chapter. Not that's rare, it just doesn't often happen with this story and so quickly. I guess the story line I chose, just intrigues me or something.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ronslilprincess: Oh it will work out okay.  
  
Freak: Thank you.  
  
Ashleigh: MBers! What's shaking? Yeah, Parker definitely does not have an eating disorder. I will finish it. Just for you. As soon I figure out where that finish is.  
  
Crazychild15: MBer #2! Thanks! I'm most likely going to finish it all.  
  
JillyBean9: It's okay that you didn't review before. Thank you for reviewing now.  
  
Chapter 5: Thursday  
  
~Kate~  
  
I walked over to my locker and saw Ethan standing near it waiting for me. He had his hand wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"What happened?" I questioned, pointing towards the injury.  
  
"Oh, I - I just got into a fight." He responded, averting his gaze from me.  
  
"With who?" A fight? Ethan doesn't get into fights.  
  
"Just this asshole." He brushed it off.  
  
"Oh. Do I know him?"  
  
"Ethan! Last night was awesome! Ronnie totally didn't know what hit him. Literally!" Parker came up, laughing.  
  
Ethan looked at me and I exploded, "YOU TOLD HIM?!" I can't believe the nerve of that girl.  
  
"What? No." Parker tried to defend herself.  
  
"I can't believe either of you." I said storming away.  
  
I ran into Clair.  
  
"Hey, ditcher." Claire smiled. "Haven't seen you in class in about a week." Had it already been a week?  
  
"I'm getting called out. I've got things to do." It was slightly true. I was getting called out.  
  
"I'll bet you have things to do."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Jeeze, I was just kidding."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come to class today. Please?" Claire gave me puppy dig eyes.  
  
"I can't Claire....."  
  
"Come on, all you have to do is walk into the room. No biggie. It's so boring without you there, I have no one to talk to. Plus, it's my only time seeing you."  
  
I could actually use some carefree Claire time. Especially since she didn't even suspect. And, I really should go to class, my grade is probably slipping horribly. And, maybe, I can see some good Ronnie bruises.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." I smiled. And it was a real smile.  
  
[ Class ]  
  
We got to class early. Ronnie wasn't there yet. Maybe he wouldn't come. Too embarrassed to show his battle wounds.  
  
Or maybe not. As much as I wanted to run away, I felt some comfort knowing that he got his with his two black eyes and swollen lip. Everyone else noticed and he chose to ignore them. Bastard.  
  
Look at me, I don't even know that it was Ronnie for sure yet, and I'm already berating him. He could be innocent.  
  
We started class and halfway through an Attendance Aid came in with a note for one of the students. She handed it to the teacher and left.  
  
"Ronnie, come get this." She placed the note on the table as Ronnie stood to get the note.  
  
He read it on the way back to his seat and looked confused. He grabbed his stuff and said he had to go down to the office to clear something up.  
  
He didn't come back for the rest of the period.  
  
I wonder where he went.  
  
[ End class ]  
  
Ethan and Parker both tried to approach me countless times, but I just kept brushing them off.  
  
In Chemistry, Mr. Lentil decided to do a partner activity. He chose number 11 for our appointment clocks. Ethan is my number 11. Great.  
  
"Kate?" Ethan tentatively came over.  
  
"So, let's get out our periodic tables and work these equations." I said, feigning excitement.  
  
"Parker didn't tell me."  
  
"Right. So who did? Ronnie?" I still wasn't looking at him.  
  
"No. You did." I shot up and looked at him. What?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know I shouldn't have, but you seemed so distant, I didn't know what was wrong. I just had to find out. I listened to your conversation on Tuesday. With Parker. When you told her."  
  
"Oh my God." Who else had heard?  
  
"I'm sorry." Ethan looked really nervous. "I was just scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew something was wrong and I was scared."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You know how much I care about you." I do?  
  
"I care about you, too."  
  
"And I'm sorry for hurting Ronnie...I was just so pissed off."  
  
"Don't be sorry about that."  
  
"I won't be, then."  
  
"Good."  
  
After class, the halls were buzzing. I overheard parts of different conversations.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie:  
  
"Miranda, he was my first boyfriend. Ew." Lizzie shuddered. Lizzie's first boyfriend?  
  
Veruca and Larry:  
  
"Can you imagine?" She was saying.  
  
"I know. Think about how she feels." Who's she?  
  
Joey and some football players:  
  
"He is forever banned from my house." Joey was saying. "They'll probably have to search the place or something."  
  
All the others grunted and nodded in agreement.  
  
Who's he? Who are they?  
  
I'm confused. But I would soon find it all out.  
  
"Did you hear?" Claire came up, looking thoroughly excited.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Ronnie Jacobs got arrested!" Was that who everyone was talking about?  
  
"Why? For what?" It can't be because of me. Not yet.  
  
"He raped some girl. I heard it was at Joey's Friday night."  
  
"Did he confess?" Please, oh please say yes.  
  
"Well, if doesn't, he's a moron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The police searched his car in the parking lot."  
  
I cut her off before she could finish, "Did they find something?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Claire."  
  
"They found a baggie filled with Rufies." Her voice sort of dropped into a whisper at the word 'rufies'.  
  
It was him! He was guilty. There was no way it wasn't him. No guy carries rufies without having intention. There is no doubt in my mind now. Wait.  
  
"Claire, do they, you know, know who the girl is?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure the police know and most likely the school now, but I haven't heard anything. Everyone at that party goes here, though."  
  
Parker ran up and hugged me.  
  
"Congratulations! I just heard!"  
  
"Heard what?" Claire asked. Perfect timing, Parker.  
  
"Uh, well, there was a chance I was failing a class but I did really well on the last test." I suck at coming up with good lies on the fly.  
  
Claire furrowed her brow. "Right. Well, congrats I suppose."  
  
A/N: Well? I'm pretty sure next chapter will either have no POV or be Ronnie's. Most likely Ronnie's. 


	12. Thursday From A Different Perspective

A/N: I don't have much to say for this either. Basically, all you need to know is that there is a POV switch. It is no longer Kate (for this chapter at least). This chapter is Ronnie's POV. It is the same day as the previous chapter. This will give you a little insight to more things, I guess. I don't think this chapter is that long.  
  
Chapter 6: Thursday from a Different Perspective  
  
\ Thursday \  
  
~Ronnie~  
  
I woke up feeling like shit. My eyes killed and I was sore all over. I don't know why the fuck Ethan had to do that, but I'm going to kick his ass. After these bruises heal. I grudgingly got out of bed and went into the shower.  
  
Because of my current physical status, it took me a little longer to get ready. Therefore, I was running late for school. Good thing I can finally drive to school this year.  
  
I got into the building with no time to head to my locker. Big deal. Not like teach can do anything to me.  
  
I walked into class and automatically all eyes were on me. If it had been any other day, I would have smiled and sauntered over to my seat, but today they weren't looking at my irresistible looks. Instead, they were looking at the battle wounds. Apathetically, I went to my desk and plopped down. Throughout class, I wasn't only thinking of why Ethan had decided to pummel me, but when and how I was going to get him. It had to be like he did me. I have to jack him out of having an opportunity to respond. Asshole.  
  
"Ronnie, come get this."  
  
My thoughts were interrupted. A note had come for me.  
  
To: Ronald Jacobs  
  
207439  
  
Rm: 305  
  
Please come to the office right away  
  
-Officer Segal, Hillridge High  
  
What the?  
  
I grabbed my stuff and left class. Whatever it was, I know I'm innocent. Besides, they have nothing on me.  
  
"Ronald, go on back." Mr. Michaels told me when I entered the office. I did.  
  
"Ok, then. We'll hear what he....Mr. Jacobs, glad you could join us." Officer Segal said as I walked in.  
  
"I'm ecstatic." A cop and the school cop. Fun times, man.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs, I'm Officer Goodman. My partner, Officer Stevens will be joining us shortly. He is in the parking lot checking on something."  
  
"Right. So, why am I here?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Were you at a.." he glanced at a notebook, "Joey Skylar's house last Friday the 4th?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And why were you there?"  
  
"Celebratory after party. We'd just won a football game."  
  
"Yes. I heard. Congratulations." He could have at least pretended to really be congratulating me if he was going to say it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Another guy in uniform came in and nodded. I'm assuming that he's Officer Stevens. Or whatever it was.  
  
"Mr. Jacobs, did you drink at this party? And please, be honest." Goodman returned to questioning.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good. Did you mingle a lot or were you mainly only with a few people."  
  
What is he on? And what is this about?  
  
"I guess I was just with a few people."  
  
"Any girls?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Mr. Jacobs, do you know what rohypnol is? I believe the street term is rufie."  
  
"Yeah. I've heard of them. What's your point?" Ethan may have to wait longer, this guy is asking for it.  
  
"Have you ever been in possession of rohypnol?"  
  
"No."  
  
Goodman looked at Stevens and Segal. Stevens slightly nodded again. Is this guy mute or something?  
  
"I don't think I can believe you." Goodman finally said.  
  
"And is there a reason?"  
  
"Yes. Officer Stevens?" So, he isn't mute after all.  
  
He pulled out the baggie I had left in my car. I had absent mindedly forgot it was in there. Fuck.  
  
"This was found in your car. And these," he motioned towards the ever present pills in the baggie. "Are rufies.  
  
"You can't search my car!" I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Jacobs, he can. Your car is on school property. We reserve the right to search the car if we feel necessary. We felt necessary." Officer Segal spoke.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Goodman is quite possibly one of the weirdest guys.  
  
"Are you going to arrest or not?"  
  
"Oh, you bet we are."  
  
Stevens pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Turn, please." I did.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can..."  
  
As I was walking out, I couldn't even tell you how many people we passed.  
  
A/N: Yeah. It was short. Oh well. There wasn't much to put in here. I kind of made Ronnie a little cocky because I just feel that since he's been breaking the law and taking advantage of girls and he hasn't gotten caught, that would sort of create the cocky attitude. And we don't know much about Ronnie. I personally never liked him, but this is a first for making him a big part of my story and for making him the evil bastard. Which I don't think I've ever done. I just wanted to use a character we knew. And it couldn't be Ethan, Gordo, Matt, or Larry. That pretty much left Danny or Ronnie. 


	13. Getting Past

A/N: I think everyone is a little behind since for the past two days I have updated four chapters. The reviews are little behind. I'm not sure if everyone is realizing that are more chapters or not. Oh well. This is the last Kate chapter. I was looking it over and I realized that there was so much more I wanted to do, but I just don't want to make this episode never ending. I probably should have made this its own story. I think that Parker is next just because they are concurrent with each other. Parker's is going to go past this because her little situation doesn't arise until after. I'd like to reiterate that I don't know common sentencing for such a thing. And, I didn't really mention it, but Kate is definitely going to therapy and groups to help get over it.  
  
Chapter 7: Getting Past  
  
( Friday )  
  
~Kate~  
  
"Officer Stevens called me last night and said that Ronnie pled guilty to all charges. Do you know what that means?" I told Ethan excitedly the next morning.  
  
"He goes to jail."  
  
"Well, yeah. But, there's no trial. Just sentencing. I don't have to testify. Everyone doesn't have to find out that it was me." Sometimes bad situations bring good outcomes.  
  
"Kate, that's great!" Ethan wrapped me into a hug.  
  
I almost hesitated, I haven't been very much into anyone touching me as of late. I may not remember him touching me, but I know it happened. And for some reason, I've lost all trust in guys. In pretty much anyone. Although, I felt completely safe in Ethan's arms. Comforted almost. Somehow, I knew that he'd never hurt me. That I could trust him. That he just wanted to help me. I want him to help me.  
  
"Ethan," I started to pull back, "I have something to ask you."  
  
He could tell that I was serious.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"The sentencing for Ronnie is next Monday. I was wondering if you'd come with me. For support or whatever."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good, because I really wanted someone to be there and well, you know." How to word it?  
  
"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Oh, he totally knows.  
  
"You're the only one I want to be there." Yeah, that sounds right.  
  
"I'm honored. Walk you to class?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
= Saturday =  
  
~Kate~  
  
"Kate, can we talk?" Claire was standing in my doorway the following afternoon.  
  
"Yeah. Come in." I moved away from the door, allowing her entrance. We went over to a couch in my living room. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to figure out what I did."  
  
"What you did?"  
  
"Yeah. Why all of a sudden I'm not good enough to know what's going on in your life. But Parker and Ethan can."  
  
"What did they tell you?" They wouldn't, would they?  
  
"Nothing. I just figured they knew whatever it was because you've been talking to them a lot more than anyone else. I guess I was right." Good. Well, not exactly.  
  
"Claire, we've been friends for like years, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And that means we should be able to tell each other anything. With no judgment or whatever."  
  
"Kate, I'm lost."  
  
"Have you heard anything about the girl Ronnie raped?"  
  
"This is no time for subject changing." She's obviously not catching on.  
  
"I'm not subject changing."  
  
"No." She gasped. "Was it Parker?" Close, but no cigar.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oh, shit. I feel so horrible." She put her head in her hands.  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"If I hadn't left the party early, I would have had to leave with you and..."  
  
"Don't even think of blaming yourself. The only person at fault is Ronnie."  
  
:Oh, what a dick. I'll kick his ass."  
  
"Ethan already did."  
  
"Ethan did that?" I nodded. "Wow. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm getting there." And I am.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I honestly have no idea."  
  
"You had me so worried. I had no idea what to think. I honestly thought I had done something horrible." We hugged. "I am officially calling a Girl's Day. Well, for the most part. I'm thinking big group dinner later."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
{ Later }  
  
Girl's Day was tons of fun, but nothing compared to having a huge group dinner.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Ethan whispered into my ear at the table.  
  
I nodded and we excused ourselves. We walked outside and I into the parking lot.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ethan started pacing around. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I just have to."  
  
"Stop pacing" He did. Cute. "Come over here and talk."  
  
"I like you. And I know you don't want a boyfriend or anything after everything that happened, but I just I wanted you to know that. I'm not expecting out of this confession, but WHAT?" I just couldn't help myself. He'd started pacing again and I giggled.  
  
"You're just so.." Word, word, word. "adorable." Perfect.  
  
"You think I'm adorable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
He contemplated this. "Alright."  
  
"Just alright?" I bit my lip a little.  
  
"What was I supposed to say?"  
  
"You could have asked me out."  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"I think you'll just have to take that risk."  
  
"So, will you? Go out with me."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
+ Monday +  
  
~Kate~  
  
Ethan picked me up a little bit before the sentencing would start at 10 AM. And we headed to the courthouse. We would be the only people from Hillridge High, except Ronnie because it was going to be a closed court. I was obviously allowed and Officer Stevens said I could have someone there.  
  
When we got there, we took a seat towards the back of the room and waited for everything to start. Ronnie was brought in. He looked really tired. He was wearing a nice suit and he gazed around the room and stopped when he saw Ethan and myself. Ethan wasn't paying attention to him, but my eyes locked with Ronnie's and he nodded with a scoff.  
  
It took a couple minutes for anything to happen after that. Ronnie was seated and he was whispering with his lawyer. His family was there, praying that their little boy didn't get taken away forever. Officer Stevens and his partner Officer Goodman were also there. And a few other people scattered around. But, as promised, no one I knew.  
  
The judge walked in. She was an older woman with gray hair. The bailiff called out, "All rise for your honorable Judge Hawkins."  
  
And we rose. Judge Hawkins climbed up to her chair and said, "You may be seated." We sat down and so did she.  
  
She took a few minutes looking at some last second files. Most likely something with Ronnie. "Mr. Jacobs, please stand."  
  
Ronnie and his lawyer stood. "You have pled guilty, correct?"  
  
"Yes, m'am."  
  
"Is anything you would like to say for yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'd just like to say, I'm sorry and it was a huge mistake to make."  
  
"I'd like to believe you, Mr. Jacobs. But, you were in possession of more than one pill, giving me the indication that you intended using it more than once. For all I know, this wasn't the only time."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Now, do you understand that the standard term for such a crime if 3-5 years in prison?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She looked back at her files. "Mr. Jacobs, I am giving that sentence."  
  
Mrs. Jacobs let out a cry and fell into her husband. I smiled.  
  
Judge Hawkins ignored the outburst. "And I suggest that you take that time and reevaluate the decisions you have made. Hopefully, you will able to redeem yourself in time. Bailiff, take him."  
  
The bailiff came and took Ronnie through a set of doors.  
  
A/N: I don't have much to say. 


	14. The Beginning Of It All

A/N: Yeah, completely forgot to add in my review responses. A lot of this might seem a bit repetitive, well dialogue wise, because this is Parker and parts of this will include her interactions with Kate. However, it's not in Parker's POV so you'll be getting the ideas and thoughts that are running through her mind. That's about it. This chapter is just of a set up to everything.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dancer chick1: Thank you. Yes, Ronnie is a bastage. As we all have found out from recent chapters.  
  
Cutechick49: Thanks, Rachael. Nice to see you back.  
  
Not What You Think: I took it out the R rating because I realized that with the story changes I was making (i.e. not making Kate REMEMBER what happened exactly) that PG-13 was best. I might do just a Miranda story. Gotta think of a plot first. We'll see.  
  
And everyone else that just wrote update, continue: Here you go!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All  
  
~Parker~  
  
My parents. My favorite people in the world. Right. Maybe in my nightmares.  
  
"Parker, don't you have that test tomorrow? Shouldn't you be studying?" My mother. The good housewife. She smiles a lot. And she bugs me constantly about school and everything else under the sun.  
  
"How do you know I have a test in any of my classes?"  
  
"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to know these things." No, you aren't.  
  
"Right. Whatever." I swear, she follows me around all day or something. She knows too much about my life. Well, my school life anyways.  
  
"Parker, come on, you need to study. Your grades are going to slip. I won't have that in my house, missy." She pointed her finger at me.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I fail?"  
  
"You're out of this house if you test me anymore." Bitch.  
  
I got up off the computer chair and grabbed a random book. "I'm studying." I flopped down on my bed and opened the book up, pretending to study something.  
  
"Good." Leave, leave, leave.  
  
She did. Finally.  
  
I went back over to the computer. And looked at the new message.  
  
PrtySwetz: My house. 7. Be there.  
  
Perfect! Just what I needed. An escape. I glanced down at the clock 5:50. I had about an hour.  
  
I started getting ready to leave. I set up my bed to look like I was really asleep in it. My parents were too busy to ever come in my room anyways so it didn't much matter. It was pretty pointless, but I felt like if I didn't do it, they might come in. Maybe I should just not do it one of these nights and see what happens. Maybe they'll notice that I'm not this perfect 17 year old.  
  
At 6:45, I went over to my window, opened it, grabbed my purse, and fled to Amanda's. (A/N: Amanda = PrtySwetz. I have no idea where I got the name.)  
  
By the time I got there, people had already started with the festivities.  
  
"Don't tell me I gotta catch up, Mands." I said walking up to Amanda who was downing something.  
  
"Parker! Welcome. Sorry, but they just showed up and I wasn't going to say no."  
  
"It's alright. So, what are we having?"  
  
"Everything. It's a night to remember. No parents, all the drinks and supplies we need. And tonight, I will be drinking you under the table."  
  
"Ha. I doubt that. You're already out of it. How many have you had?" Drunk Amanda. Too good.  
  
"Just 1. Or 5."  
  
"Damn. Alright. I got to start, then. Be back."  
  
"Wait. Can I bum one? I just ran out."  
  
"Yeah, here." I dug into my purse and pulled out my Newport's, taking out two. "You owe me."  
  
"And how many times have I bummed to you?"  
  
"Fine. You don't owe me. Whatever." I lit mine and walked away.  
  
Matt, a fellow partier and I had a drinking competition that night. We went for a pretty long time. Tonight was the first night I actually beat him.  
  
I staggered into my room at 3. That's kinda early. Tomorrow, well today I've got school. And some test apparently. I passed out onto my bed full of pillows once I walked in.  
  
Monday. The worst day of the week. I dread it so much. It probably doesn't help that I don't ever get enough sleep. But I'm not about to rectify that situation. That situation is the only thing keeping me sane. That situation is the best situation I've ever been in.  
  
Every high schooler experiments. I just happen to experiment often and a little farther than most.  
  
It's not big deal. It's not like I'm going to become a drug addict or alcoholic. That won't ever happen.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little dull. Oh well. 


	15. Finding Out The Hard Way

A/N: We'll see how this episode works out. I'm kinda nervous that I'm not going to like it. The first chapter of it wasn't too good. Yesh. It works really well in my mind, but I just can't think of how to write it. And then I start concentrating on trying to make it as long as I can and it just gets bad. Maybe I shouldn't do a Parker. Maybe I should just move on to Veruca and Larry's story. Which will be a shock to EVERYONE! Except me, of course. I don't know what to do with hers. I don't know how many chapters this can be. It might only have a couple. Like two or three more. Most likely three. A four chapter episode isn't too horrible. Larry and Veruca's might only be four or so. We'll see. By the way, I say that way too much.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cutechick49: Thanks for the info. As you read, I did 3-5. It just seemed to me like a basic sentencing. So, that's what I chose. Yes, Parker. Well, I just needed someone for the job. I read a story once here (totally don't remember the name) and Parker was a little edigier and a little like I have her here and it sort of intrigued me. So I just went with her.  
  
X5-343: Thanks for reading and thinking I'm terrific.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Been a bit since I've seen that name. Parker and Kate was a little awkward to write but I had a lot of fun doing it. I really wish I could do the whole PayPal thing so everyone could know when I update, but I have no money for that. And as I said earlier, Parker just seemed to work. Glad you like it.  
  
Before I continue, this is the chapter that will feature dialogue you've already read in Kate's episode. Obviously Parker's thoughts AND actions are included instead. And only bits of the conversations.  
  
Chapter 2: Finding Out The Hard Way  
  
~Parker~  
  
Kate has been acting really off yesterday and today. (This chapter = Tuesday) Even when I just walked up to say hi like I do everyday, she completely freaked out. And it's not like she was mad or pissed off or anything. She just looked really confused and hurt. What about, I don't know. But I plan on finding out.  
  
Like when Ethan came up to us and started talking about the party, she was so lost. It was like she was in Ethan's place for once. You know, not understanding what she was being told. It's like she forgot for a minute. How could she just forget a day that was three days ago? Who does that?  
  
And even if she was sick on Friday. She's not sick now. Otherwise, she wouldn't be at school. There's no way.  
  
My favorite part, Kate actually cornering ME. Turning it one me! Where does she get off? What gives her the right to say anything at all?  
  
"God, you're one to talk Parker. You want to have a heart-to-heart, why don't you tell me why I can all of a sudden see your hip bones?" Kate spat at me yesterday.  
  
Were people really noticing that I was getting thinner because of everything?  
  
I really shouldn't have tried to find out what was going on, but then she freaked out AGAIN! And she threw up on top of everything. That's just not Kosher. I won't take it.  
  
I took as much time as I could to find something out. But, I could only hint at things and nobody knew what I was talking about. I went out to Smoker's Lot about 5 times yesterday because I was putting myself through so much stress thinking about Kate. I was coming up with the worst solutions. I just had to know. I had to.  
  
"Fine. But, just so you know, I'm here and so is everyone else. We want to help you, Kate. Whatever it is, whatever happened, it's best if you just talk about it and get it off your chest."  
  
If she only knew how much I needed to do that myself. Practice what you preach, Parker. Enough alliteration for ya?  
  
I wish I didn't have to know. None of the ideas I had were anything like what I got from Kate. I never thought that * that * would actually happen to someone I knew. Someone I was friends with. How? Who would honestly take advantage of someone like that?  
  
Knowing that it was Ronnie Jacobs made me want to kill him. I never liked the guy in the first place and then finding out that he treats girls like that and has no respect for anyone makes it ten times worse, He is the biggest asshole I've ever met. He can honestly die and I would dance on his grave.  
  
Well, that MIGHT be a tad extreme. Operative word being tad.  
  
If he could have just seen Kate's face as she told me what she could. He would have seen. He would have realized the hurt he caused. The way he changed her life forever. He didn't think about that though. He didn't think about how much he was damaging her, he just thought about getting laid with no hassle. Get a hooker for that. Stop wasting your money on rohypnol.  
  
That's the other thing I never expected to come into contact with. Out of all the drugs I've tried and gotten myself involved with and trust me, the list is never ending, that is one drug I am scared to death of. The other stuff I do doesn't really faze me. It just sort of gives me this great escape and I feel like my life isn't a burden I have to worry about anymore. I feel like my life outside of the room I'm in doesn't matter. My parents aren't there to badger me about my tests and my friends and anything else they can. No one is there to judge me.  
  
But rohypnol, I mean, no one ever takes it willingly, that I know of. And if someone out there does, they are insane.  
  
Kate finally said today that she was going to call that guy. I think she might have just said it for me to stop talking about it. I really didn't want to talk about it, but she had to do something. I had to make her see that something had to be done. She at least had to try. Hopefully she will call.  
  
A/N: I know. Short chapter. Sue me. Well, actually don't. But, what did you think? Next chapter is where it all unfolds. 


	16. Confrontations of the Third Kind

A/N: No reviews for last chapter. I'm done updating. Ha! Sorry. No, but I am leaving tomorrow for a couple days. So nothing until Tuesday earliest. I do understand no reviews for last chapter, it was basically everything we already knew. Nothin too special about it. I actually think I need four chapters now for the rest of Parker. I'm not sure yet, I may combine the final part. We'll see. Darn, I was hoping I could go through one A/N without saying we'll see. Oh well. That's another one of those "Kara says this too much." So is, "that's just not Kosher." As Parker said in the previous chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontations of the Third Kind  
  
~Parker~  
  
=Wednesday Night=  
  
After a grueling couple of days for reviews for the upcoming finals we were having, I needed some sort of release. It just so happened, there was an open house.  
  
It wasn't like the parties I had been attending as of late. These people were more of the jock nature, not the druggie nature. God, did I actually just call myself a druggie? No, not me. My friends. Those people. I'll never be those people. Those people have no lives. They end up living in their parent's basements. Not me.  
  
Needless to say, it was more of a social gathering than anything else. As I said, there were lots of jocks. Ronnie being one of them. I stared him down the entire time. He kept noticing too. Big deal.  
  
"What?" He finally exploded after one stare down.  
  
I glared back at him and sneered, "Nothing."  
  
"Right." And he went back to his friends.  
  
I didn't watch him the whole night. Just if I caught his eye. Which was only a few times. I mostly sat on the couch, conversing with people from my classes.  
  
"Parker, how's it holding up?" Ethan came up to me and sat down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Pretty decent. Yourself?" Actually, Kate was still heavy on my mind and I was trying to kick it out unsuccessfully.  
  
Ethan looked at me intently for a couple minutes. He looked like he was looking for something. Trying to figure something out. It freaked me out a little. "Yeah, decent." He finally settled on.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I could be better." He responded. Were Ethan Craft and I having a conversation that could led to something with....substance?  
  
We talked for a little bit longer and it was surprisingly a really great conversation.  
  
I tried to find Ronnie a couple times during the conversation, but failed. I had no idea where he had gone. I hadn't seen him since Ethan had approached me. And that was about ten minutes ago. Where did the little prick go?  
  
Ethan's expression suddenly changed. He looked like he was pissed off at something I had or hadn't said. "I've gotta go. Take care of some unfinished business."  
  
He stood before I could respond and he was walking towards a familiar blonde. He tapped him on the shoulder. "We need to talk. Outside."  
  
Ronnie looked confused. "About what, man? Why outside?"  
  
"Now." Ethan responded coldly. I looked down and his hands. They were clenched into whitening fists.  
  
"Yeah, now's perfect. Let's go." Ronnie and Ethan started walking out and I stealthily followed behind.  
  
Once outside, Ethan started on him.  
  
"You're an idiot, you know that?"  
  
"Ethan Craft, calling me an idiot? That's rich." Ronnie laughed him off.  
  
"I'm smarter than you in every way possible you fucking asshole." Hostile much?  
  
"Dude, what's your problem? What the hell did I do to you?"  
  
"Oh, it's not what you did to me. It's what you did to a friend of mine. A really special friend of mine. And now, you're going to pay."  
  
"Friend? What friend?"  
  
Ethan started pummeling on Ronnie like it was his life duty. Before this night I had never seen this side of Ethan, I had never even HEARD of this side. It was a little frightening. He was really beating Ronnie up. Ronnie had no chance.  
  
As much as I enjoyed seeing Ronnie suffer I couldn't figure out why he was suffering in this case.  
  
Ronnie lay on the ground motionless. Temporarily passed out. Just a mix of the liquor in his system and being beaten up.  
  
"That's for Kate. You don't just rape a girl and expect to get away with it." He spat at Ronnie's body.  
  
I smiled. Kate had told Ethan. That's why he beat up Ronnie. He gave Ronnie everything he deserved.  
  
"Ethan! That was great. I didn't know you-" Ethan turned and stared at me. He left before I could finish my sentence. "-knew Kate's story."  
  
Most likely, Kate didn't tell Ethan that I knew.  
  
After all, she didn't mention any of that to me. That had to be it.  
  
A/N: Like I said, Parker will conclude after my return. 


	17. Family Life AND The Demise

A/N: Well, I'm back from my mini-vacation. It was a nice getaway. But now I am sick. Blegh. So don't mind me. I don't have much to say at the moment.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yeah, normally I keep Ethan as a filler character that is how he is on the show, but I just felt that Ethan was the best option for Kate. I don't know about doing Ethan. I'd have to think of an actual story plot for him, because Parker does have on aside from dealing with Kate's rape. Maybe I could do like a sequel of some sort after Dealing is over. We'll see. It'd be a first sequel.  
  
Cutechick49: I COULD have done that, but I decided to keep it how I had it with Kate's chapter. You know, Parker was excited about Ethan beating up Ronnie and yada yada yada. Who doesn't always look for the drama?  
  
Chapter 4: Family Life / The Demise  
  
(A/N: Takes place about a month after Kate ends)  
  
~Parker~  
  
"Parker, sweetie, before you leave for school; We're going to have a nice family dinner tonight." My mother told me before I could escape.  
  
"Oh, like the * last * family dinner we had?" I replied sarcastically, remembering the previous occasion. My father didn't show up. So, it was just my mom, sister and me. Which is what dinner is every night, because Dad isn't ever home.  
  
"Parker Ann McKenzie, you know your father works hard to put food on this table." She pointed a finger at me and used my middle name. "You better realize the sacrifices he is making for us."  
  
"Whatever, Ma. I'll be there."  
  
The sacrifices he is making for us? Why is she kidding me? She acts like if he spent any time at home, being a family with us, that I would lose my clothes. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but most parents know their children. The man probably doesn't even know how old I am now. For some reason though, my Susie Homemaker mother doesn't seem to be bothered by this. She's the one that has always wanted the family bonding and what not, but it's okay for my dad to flake on everything.  
  
I slammed the door behind me.  
  
School wasn't any better than my morning encounter. In gym, people were actually talking about me. ME! I was supposed to be in the bathroom, but I had heard my name and stopped. Sue me. And it didn't help that it was between my old best friend and a few new friends.  
  
"She's just gotten really skinny. She was never overweight at all, but Parker has definitely lost a lot of weight." My old best friend. Andrea. We just grew apart. No hard feelings between us. But what gives her the right to say anything? What gives any of them the right?  
  
"I know. I really don't know what to do. Maybe someone could talk to her." Kate responded.  
  
I left then. No use listening to them. I knew what they were talking about. Although, they didn't. At least, I don't think they know. The truth was I was getting more and more into harder drugs. A big 'perk' of that is losing a few pounds here and there.  
  
I wasn't sickly looking or even close. I looked fine and there was nothing that Andrea, Kate, or anyone else can say. And if they do, it's none of their business. My life, my choice.  
  
I could really use a smoke right about now.  
  
My dad didn't show up for -family dinner- until eight thirty that night. My mom actually made us wait to eat. Normally we eat between six and seven thirty. Needless to say, I was hungry. I hardly see my father and when I do, it's not really by choice. If I could, I would erase him completely out of my life. It's not like he WANTS to play any type of role in my life. Fatherly or not. I don't need him.  
  
+ That Weekend +  
  
PrtySwetz: We got the goods, Parks!  
  
LiveItUp42: What sort of 'goods'? (A/N: LiveItUp42 = Parker. Don't ask why. I don't know)  
  
PrtySwetz: What are you interested in?  
  
LiveItUp42: Options, huh?  
  
PrtySwetz: Oh, of course. And lots of them.  
  
LiveItUp42: Nice.  
  
PrtySwetz: Matt's tonight, though.  
  
LiveItUp42: Matt's. Gotcha. I'll be there.  
  
PrtySwetz: And be ready to fly!  
  
LiveItUp42: I am.  
  
/ Matt's /  
  
"Parker, made your final choice?" Matt glanced up from the wide array of drugs in front of him.  
  
"I'm thinking of trying something new."  
  
"Well, there's always good old heroin."  
  
I bite my lip, contemplating my options. "Yeah. That's the one."  
  
"Good choice." Matt started setting it up.  
  
Matt, a few others, and myself took advantage of the heroin available that night. I was the only one who would learn from this experience.  
  
After a half hour, when there was nothing left it started to happen. I had never tried heroin and the others had. The others had done it regularly. I ended up doing the same amount (if not more) than they had. Which isn't the best option for first timers. And I know that. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I don't know why I forgot. Why I kept going.  
  
"I need some water." I said aloud. I had been saying it for a few minutes, yet I hadn't moved.  
  
"Help yourself." One of the people around me said.  
  
I was just about to get up, but I was really tired and I just didn't have any energy to move.  
  
"So, Parker, what do you think?" Another person from somewhere in my vicinity asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to respond and I instead inhaled a huge gust of air. I did this again and again.  
  
"Parker? Parker are you okay?" Amanda was coming towards me, but she was fading from my vision.  
  
I felt her shaking me, but I didn't see it. "Someone help me! I've got to get her to my car."  
  
A/N: I made up a middle name for Parker. I really didn't want to combine these two, but separately they aren't long enough. 


	18. Reality Check

A/N: I really don't know what to say about the last chapter. I half liked it, half didn't. Well, Parker's coming to a close. I think this is the last chapter. Yeah, this is the last chapter. Next up then, Veruca/Larry. I can't wait for those reviews. I have a feeling some won't be too happy. But, oh well. When I went on the vacation, I wrote a basic synopsis for the rest of the story in general. I still haven't decided on the final chapter. Or if I'm going to do one. Maybe it could be their graduation and I'll just say a little snip-it or something. But I don't know what to say. If I didn't do an ending chapter would you all be upset? Eh, that'll come later.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yeah, it had to happen sooner or later. It's definitely what she needs and she'll only benefit in the end.  
  
FunnyHaHa740: Thanks you.  
  
Dancer chick1: I do update about once a day or so. Yeah, drug addictions is not something I'm foreign either, but you'll learn all about that (well, not ALL) in my "Inspirations for Dealing" chapter which will just sum up where I got the ideas for everything.  
  
Chapter 5: Reality Check  
  
~Parker~  
  
I stirred under the stiff sheets below me.  
  
"Parker, are you awake?" I opened my eyes as much as I could without putting myself through more pain and saw Kate's worried face.  
  
"I guess." I whispered. My voice was really hoarse. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You overdosed." She responded on the brink of tears.  
  
"Oh. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Because you're my friend. We've all been taking turns sitting with you. Waiting for you to wake up."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah. Your parents, your sister, me, Amanda, Andrea, Ethan. Some people I've never met. We were really concerned. You scared us."  
  
"How long have been here?"  
  
"Since last night. You came in around one in the morning." I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was eleven.  
  
I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that people had actually showed up to see me in the hospital. That someone had actually brought me in.  
  
"Who brought me here?"  
  
"Amanda. Do you remember last night?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." Why am I such a fuck-up?  
  
Kate looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself. She started to get out of the chair she was in.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get your parents." She motioned towards the door.  
  
"No. Don't." My parents? There's no way they are coming in here now. Wait, what did she say. "Did you say parents? Like plural?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, your mom and dad. They people who gave birth to you."  
  
"He's here? Right now?"  
  
"Your dad? Yeah. He's in the waiting room."  
  
Now he picks the time to come. "Don't get them. Not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't see them. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Alright. But I at least need to go tell the doctor you woke up."  
  
"Yeah." She went back to the door. "Kate. Wait." She turned back around. "Thanks. And uh, could you get Amanda for me as well?"  
  
"Will do." She left.  
  
It took a couple minutes for anyone to come in. Leaving me alone to demean myself for my childish actions. For my stupidity. For all the inane things I had done to myself.  
  
Amanda came in before the doctor. "Hi." She looked really nervous and her eyes were watery.  
  
"Come here." She walked over to me. "Thank you."  
  
She started crying more. "You scared me."  
  
"I know I did. And I'm sorry. But, honestly, thank you. I probably would have-" Would have what? Died? Yeah, I would have. "-died or something if it wasn't for you."  
  
"I had to do something. I can't believe this happened to you. I can't believe what I did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I got you into this whole thing. I brought to your first party. I gave you your first drug. I-"  
  
"Are you kidding me? You blame yourself?" Amanda solemnly nodded. "Don't. I did this to myself. Not you. Not anyone else. Just me. The only thing you did was save my life."  
  
"You don't blame me?"  
  
"I have no reason to." She leaned over and hugged me as best she could.  
  
The doctor came in then. "Hello, Miss McKenzie. Nice to see you've awakened. Miss, can you step outside for me?" Amanda pulled back and left the room. "Alright. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little overwhelmed."  
  
"Yes. It is a bit scary, isn't it?" I nodded. "We are happy to tell you that you are going to be fine. For the most part. There could still be some long term damage that won't show up until later. Especially with the variety of drugs that were in your samples. However, from this experience, you will hopefully learn a lot."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"And I couldn't be happier. Now, I've discussed this with both your parents and they feel that it would be best if you stayed here in the hospital for a little while longer. You'd be moved to a different room in a different wing. You'd be with other teenagers in your situation and you would be getting better."  
  
"Basically rehab."  
  
"Yes, rehab. Are you okay with this?"  
  
I thought about it for a couple minutes. Was I okay with going into rehab? Who thought, that Parker McKenzie would ever have to go into rehab? Who thought that I would ever overdose on anything? Who ever thought I could die at 17? Was I okay with going into rehab? Heck yes. "I want to go into rehab."  
  
"Good. I have a couple other patients to attend to at the moment, but I shall come back later."  
  
"Doctor, can you get my parents for me?" I can't believe I just said that. She nodded and a few minutes later, my parents came in. My mom looked horrible. Her hair was al frizzy and tangled and she wasn't wearing makeup. My dad looked the most casual I've ever seen him. He's always in a suit, but he looked pissed off and upset.  
  
I gulped, waiting for them to say something. Anything. They didn't I guess I have to start this conversation. "Hi." Hi? That's the best I can do? Hi?  
  
My mom still didn't say anything. My dad looked at me and said, "Why, Parker?"  
  
"Why what?" Hmm, let me think.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?"  
  
I looked away from his gaze. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, we're really disappointed in ourselves."  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked back at him.  
  
"We're your parents, Parker. You have been doing this for I don't know how long. That scares me. Us. It scares us. We don't know anything about you. We should. We should have done something." I was shocked. "Not that you are not in a lot of trouble for this, but we should have known. And you look like you are starting to realize the pain you are causing to yourself and those that love you. So, I will spare you of that for the moment."  
  
"I am realizing. But do you both honestly blame yourselves?" Why does everyone always have to think it's somehow their fault, something they did? Amanda, my parents, Matt probably feel guilty for giving it to me. Kate probably feels guilty for not questioning more.  
  
They both said yes. "Well, then, stop. It's not your fault I did any of this."  
  
The good thing that comes out of this situation. I've finally had that reality check and realized that not everything that happens to me is something my parents have done to hurt me. Not everything I do is to spite them or to get revenge on them. The things I do, I do because I choose to.  
  
A/N: Whew! Parker, FIN! 


	19. Final Decisions

A/N: Time for the Veruca and Larry Show! Welcome! Wow, don't know why I just did that. Right then. I'm tired. Sorry no update yesterday, I even had a chapter (and working on the next one) but I got wrapped in some good old band slash. So, today, I will have two chapters. The second one isn't exactly a chapter per se, but you know.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Cutechick49: Are you suggesting that I have involvement with drugs? How many chapters? Good question. 28-32 depending on what I combine and if I do an epilogue type deal. Wow that's long. Really long. Lizzie drama, huh? I'm not saying anything.  
  
Me: Thank you. Yeah, the last paragraph just sort of came out. I wasn't really expecting to end the way I did, but I'm happy that I did.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Well, I had Parker sneaking out all the time, you know? They couldn't just completely blame her for all of it. Most of it, yes. But not all.  
  
Dancer chick1: Exactly. No one ever PLANS on ending up where they do if drugs are in involved. Especially if drugs on involved. No one wants to believe it.  
  
Tanguay40: I haven't seen that name in my review box in a while. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 1: Final Decision  
  
~Veruca~  
  
"I'm thinking of telling him." I abruptly told Laura (friend) one night.  
  
"Who's him?" Laura asked, already knowing.  
  
"You know, Larry."  
  
"Again? Veruca, you go through this all the time and you have yet to clue him in." Laura pointed out, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I admit, I do this a lot. However, now's the last time. I really think I wanna tell him. I have to."  
  
"Okay, and why do you know now, after all this time, that he needs to know now?"  
  
"It's just I have, alright?"  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"Like, if he knows, once I tell him, something'll happen. Something big."  
  
"Like, he'll pull you to him and kiss you passionately. Then, he'll confess to you his undying love....for you." She ended lamely.  
  
I still blushed. "That's not what I meant, Laura."  
  
"But it's what you want."  
  
"I'm not going to lie and say no, but I don't know what's going to happen when I tell him. I just know that it'll change everything."  
  
"You're sure that you're going to do this?" Laura gave me the look. The 'I don't believe a word she's saying' look.  
  
I hesitate. Am I sure? I know it's something I need to do, but do I want to? "Half and half."  
  
"Come talk to me when it's in the 90's." Laura laughed it off.  
  
"Laura...." I exasperated.  
  
She smiled. "Aw, Veruca, you know I'm here to talk to you whenever you need it."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
It was true, too. When Laura and I met in Freshmen English we immediately hit it off. She noticed a sticker I had on a notebook and showed me her matching one. Since then, she's been my best girl friend. One of the only people that knew almost everything about me.  
  
Her and Larry were my confidantes. He knew less than she did because I couldn't really talk to him about boys that I liked. Especially since that boy was him. And he never told me about any girls. Maybe, I would hope, just maybe, he doesn't talk about girls for the same reason I don't talk about boys.  
  
"I'm doing it tonight." I finally decided.  
  
"Right. Tell me how it goes." Laura responded as I exited her room. 


	20. Change

A/N: Not too much to really say since this one is right after the last one. This chapter isn't really a chapter. It's more a song. Yeah.  
  
Song not mine. But song = good. But, I do own Fruit Cup Savior. Note to all Poolside Interests fans: Gordo is not in this band. I just stole the name because I love it. And so do you, no need to lie.  
  
Chapter 2: Change  
  
! That Night !  
  
~Veruca~  
  
"Mom, Larry and I are going to a Battle of the Bands tonight!" I yelled down from my room.  
  
"Too see that Jell-O band again?"  
  
"Fruit Cup Savior, Ma!"  
  
"Right. Right. I knew that, dear."  
  
I laughed to myself. Jell-O band. Heh.  
  
A few minutes late, my mom called back up, "Sweetheart, Larry's in the driveway."  
  
"Coming!" I took one last glance at myself in my full-length mirror and left the room.  
  
"Curfew, Veruca!" My dad yelled to my back as I was walking out the door towards Larry.  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
I got into the car. "Veruca." Larry said nodding to me as a form of hello.  
  
"Larry." I nodded back.  
  
"Let's go." He pulled out of my driveway and on we went to the high school.  
  
# Battle of the Bands #  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome!" A loud uproarious sound emitted from the audience. "We're going to kick things right off with the first band. Here is Fruit. Cup. Savior!" More loud screaming and clapping.  
  
"Alright, what's up, guys?" Noise. "We're going to start off with a cover that we just learned. Right. Here we go."  
  
# Shake down, you make me break,  
  
for goodness sake I think I'm on the edge of something new with you.  
  
Shout out, don't drown the sound, I'll drown you out,  
  
you'll never scream so loud as I want to scream with you.  
  
Standing there with your smile blinding your eyes  
  
from seeing my face as I'm dying to figure out a girl.  
  
But she drifts so far away,  
  
I'm on her coast, so maybe I should stay and map around her world.  
  
So Don't Say "These currents are still killing me"  
  
and you can't explain how the wind went and pulled you into the hurricane.  
  
Stand up don't make a sound, your ears might bleed.  
  
There are sweet fluorescent enemies that live inside of me.  
  
The world moves faster than I knew,  
  
not fast enough to not creep up on you and the space we put between.  
  
So pull me under your weather patterns,  
  
your cold fronts and the rain don't matter,  
  
because a sun burns what I needed.  
  
You don't do it on purpose  
  
but you make me shake now I count the hours 'til you wake.  
  
With your babies breath, breathe symphonies, come on sweet catastrophe.  
  
Maybe this time I can follow through, I can feel complete, stop paying dues.  
  
Stop the rain from falling keep my oceans calm this time I know nothings wrong. #  
  
Everyone erupted with noise once the band finished. They won the battle. Which isn't too much of a surprise, I can honestly say they are the best band we have in our school.  
  
Larry drove me home afterwards.  
  
And I told him. I flat out said, "Larry, I like you. Meaning, I have a crush on you." I stopped myself, because I knew I was starting to ramble and I really didn't want to ramble.  
  
The response I got never even crossed my mind as plausible.  
  
A/N: A slight cliffhanger. Oh well. 


	21. Can She Handle The Truth?

A/N: Now time for the chapter none of you were expecting. And I mean none. I don't think this crossed any of your minds. And if it did, you deserve a cookie.  
  
Chapter 3: Can She Handle The Truth?  
  
~Larry~  
  
We were still in my car. Veruca had just confessed to me that she had a crush on me. To tell you the truth, I was flattered. Girls don't often get crushes on me. But, it just wasn't right. I couldn't just say I liked her too. Because I don't. the problem is, I probably will have to explain why. Correction: I probably * should * explain why. She confessed, why can't I? She deserves the truth. Can she handle the truth?  
  
"Veruca, we need to talk." She got this really frightened look on her face and just nodded, allowing me to continue. "There's something about me that you don't know about." Start slow, that's good.  
  
"What?" She managed to croak out.  
  
I hesitate. I've never said this before. "I can't - be with you - as more than a friend. Ever."  
  
"Ever?" I swear I saw a tear. Why when I decide to do this does it have to break her heart?  
  
"Yeah." I go to continue telling her, but she cuts me off.  
  
"I completely understand. I thought I knew you Larry."  
  
"What? Veruca, you've got it all wrong. I-" She opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Goodbye." She stomped up her driveway and into her house. Slamming that door as well.  
  
"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." I hit my head on the steering wheel numerous times.  
  
I realized I wasn't any good at this. Well, I kinda knew it all along, but things like this take time. They're not something you can just jump into and speak perfectly with. They're something that needs getting used to. I wasn't used to it. Why should she be?  
  
^ Next Day ^  
  
I left about ten voicemails for Veruca last night and this morning. I just need to opportunity to tell her. She won't give it to me.  
  
I drove over to her house, hoping to sway her. I knock on the front door and am greeted by her mom. "Well, hello, Larry. Veruca is in her room. Go on up."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Lewis." I grinned and took the stairs two at a time. (A/N: I do not know Veruca's real last name so I made one up)  
  
There was music coming from behind her closed door and I tentatively knocked. She didn't hear it. I tried harder and no response. I really didn't * want * to just barge in, but I had to talk to her. It was definitely time to do this.  
  
She saw me when I opened the door and threw a pillow at me. I caught it right before it hit my head. "God, Veruca, just let me explain."  
  
She paused the music and glared at me. "You explained enough last night."  
  
"Veruca, I didn't even get to start last night. There is no feasible way that you know what I was going to say."  
  
"Larry, just get out." She turned the CD back on.  
  
Fine if she won't listen, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. I looked around the room at what was inside. I picked up a good writing tool (a tube of lipstick) and wrote on her mirror.  
  
When I finished, I tossed the tube at her, making sure that it hit her. Right on her hand. I closed the door and left.  
  
I'm pretty sure I know her expression at the moment. I just hope she washes her mirror. Soon. Really soon. Like, now.  
  
And now, I wait. I wait for anything. I wait for her to tell me she hates me. But, at least, now, everything's out. She'll hate me for the right reason. And that's just something I need to deal with.  
  
I spent about an hour driving around before my cell phone rang. "Come back to my house. Now." Took a shorter amount of time than I expected.  
  
I went back to her house and went in. I started on the stairs. Taking them slowly, one step at a time. Two feet on each step. There was no longer music on in her room and she heard my first knock.  
  
She came to the door and opened it for me. Stepping back she allowed me in.  
  
"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I'm confused. "Why are you sorry?" I asked her.  
  
"I was the biggest idiot in the whole entire world. Why should you be sorry?"  
  
"Well, I upset you. I don't want to upset you."  
  
"I know you don't. I realize that now. Why didn't I know?"  
  
"Fear. But don't worry, you're the first."  
  
"I figured. You didn't look to comfortable last night or earlier."  
  
She walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I immediately responded and hugged back. "So we're good now?"  
  
"Yeah. We're good now." She responds.  
  
Only now, do I glance at the mirror. She hasn't wiped it off yet. I see the red letters "I'M GAY" written across it. I smile to myself. It definitely was a more unique way to come out. "Can we get rid of this now?" I timidly ask.  
  
"You're cleaning it, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
A/N: ::evil chuckle:: Woo! I'm stellar! Now whose jaws were on the ground? Pick them up now. And review. Flame me. Love me. Do it all. 


	22. Gettng It Out

A/N: I've changed the direction I was planning on ending the Larry/Veruca episode. Well, it's more of just Larry. Veruca's just kinda in there and such. I'm not sure how well the direction I'm going in is going to work out, but yeah. This is going to be a challenge because I've never witnessed anything like this. Which I'm so completely grateful for. Yeah.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: Ah, Fruit Cup Savior. It is possibly my greatest fic creation.  
  
Dancer chick1: Yeah, I left a few little clues for everyone, like the 'ever' part. And a couple other things. It's one of my favorite subjects. That's sounds really awkward and weird but it's sadly true.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting It Out  
  
~Larry~  
  
I was walking into school Monday morning. It was like any other Monday. To sum it up: gloomy. So, I didn't feel any extra apprehension that day. I probably should have, but I was okay. Veruca finally knew, I had someone to talk to.  
  
"Larry! Hi..." Veruca bit her lip and trailed off.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You're earlier than I expected."  
  
"Veruca, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Say, let's go outside. A walk, maybe?" Veruca looked really hopeful.  
  
"No. I have to go to my locker and talk to Mr. Lanson."  
  
"Locker? No. No need for the locker. I'll walk with you, then." She pulled my arm and started swaying me in the direction of Mr. Lanson's class. Away from my locker.  
  
"But, I have to get something for Mr. Lanson." I replied, pulling her arm and steering back towards the direction of my locker.  
  
"Can't you just wait until lunch or tomorrow?"  
  
"Why can't I go to my locker?"  
  
"No reason. None at all." She bit her lip even more now.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? Forget it. I'm going to my locker and don't stop me." I turned back and started towards my locker.  
  
"Larry! No-" I didn't turn around. She seemed to really want to tell me something, but she wasn't saying it. I probably should have turned around.  
  
I went around the corner and saw a small crowd in front of the panel of lockers in which mine was one of. I kept walking towards it, planning on breaking up the group.  
  
I reached the panel and pushed through a few people, but couldn't get through all the way. I saw a janitor and a lot of cleaning solution. And I saw one of the deans come up. "Alright, students, please get to your lockers, get to class. There's nothing to see here."  
  
Everyone started backing away, but I remained. I still needed to get to my locker and I needed to see what all the commotion was about. Once everyone was dispersed, I looked over to my locker. "FAG" was written in black spray paint.  
  
//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\  
  
I jolted up under my sheets and looked around. I was in my room. It was still night. I pushed my hair back and sighed. I have a feeling that that dream isn't the only dream I'll be having of that nature.  
  
~Veruca~  
  
"How'd it go?" Lara eagerly asked me the next day.  
  
"What?" I ask, pretending to be confused.  
  
"You didn't tell him?"  
  
"Larry?" She nods, furiously. "No."  
  
"You're lying! You totally told him." She can always do that. Tell when I'm lying. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." I reply nonchalantly.  
  
"Veruca, what happened? Come on, was it really that bad?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. It actually turned out okay."  
  
She grinned. "Does that mean? I mean, are you two, you know?"  
  
"No." I shake my head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think that's something you should ask Larry about."  
  
"Ask me about what?" Larry came into the room.  
  
I looked at him and then at Laura. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay." He responded.  
  
"I'm going to go the bathroom." I said, exiting.  
  
~No POV~  
  
"Larry, what happened between you and Veruca? She won't tell me!" Laura immediately divulged as soon as Veruca left.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what does she know? Gosh, sometimes you two are so clueless."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"YES! Tell me, please?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to swear to not freak on me."  
  
"Larry, come on. Whatever, it is, just tell me."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I won't. Now, spill."  
  
"Laura, I'm gay."  
  
Laura's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She sat there for a few moments. Occasionally looking at Larry, but mostly staring at a wall. She slightly nodded and said, "Okay," like it was nothing.  
  
Larry smiled. "Okay."  
  
A/N: I only wish it was going to stay this way. Tear. 


	23. Nightmares Become Reailty

A/N: You know what I forgot? I told everyone that if anyone could figure out the Larry episode before all was revealed, they deserved a cookie. So, dancer chick1 gets herself a cookie for being able to decipher those clues of mine. This chapter may be liked it may not be, again, this is all my pure imagination. I have been grateful to not witness anything of this nature.  
  
By the way, I said earlier that I was expecting this story to be 28-32 chapters. Yeah, I lied. With the new direction of this episode, it will be longer. This may only have two more chapters. Or three. Most likely two.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: I am here to completely surprise you whenever I can. Sometimes we don't all get what we hope for. Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 5: Nightmares Become Reality  
  
~Larry~  
  
It was finally Monday and it was, of course, gloomy as always. I was a little apprehensive to walk into the building. The nightmare still burned into my mind.  
  
I mean, I know there is no feasible way that anything could happen. It's not like Laura or Veruca reacted rashly when they found out. They were both great about it. If they had reacted the way some people would, I would have reason to be this nervous about school.  
  
I still managed to pull myself together and exude as much Larry Tudgeman confidence as I could muster and walked into the building. No Veruca greeting. Good sign number one. And I didn't have to talk to any teachers. Good sign number two.  
  
But I did have to go to my locker. We'll see how that pans out. I cautiously walk over to the area my locker is in and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. There is no janitor, no cleaning solution, no dean, no crowd, no spray paint. Just my old blue locker. I felt like hugging it. Although, there was one thing that was a little out of the ordinary, but he wasn't anything new.  
  
"Tudgeman." He scoffed as I came to my locker.  
  
"Bryan." I rolled my eyes, preparing myself for whatever he wanted to dish out today. For some reason, he wasn't as cool as his sister, Laura. He was a senior and found great pleasure in making a mockery of Veruca and I. He tended to steer clear of Laura during school. And there wasn't much any of us could do, but take it all. It never got really bad anyhow. "And why do I get the great honor of your presence today?" I mocked.  
  
He stepped a little uneasily, "don't fucking try that shit on me."  
  
"Excuse you?" Did he skip some pills or something?  
  
"I don't need to hear some lame ass pickup lines from a dude alright?"  
  
"Lame ass pickup lines? Are you delusional?"  
  
"No. you're just fucking crazy."  
  
"Do you plan out the things you're going to say before you say them or is it just a big jumble of words?"  
  
"Look, Tudgeman. Stay the fuck out of my way and don't try anything funny." Bryan's meathead's called him over. "Or else you'll pay."  
  
"And how can you make me pay?"  
  
"I know your little secret. Poor little Tudgeman, a fag. Figures. I always wondered why you're only friends were girls."  
  
For some reason, this really should upset me. Scare me. I don't know. But it's not. Because it's Bryan. The kid can't do anything. And he wouldn't ever tell the whole school that because Laura would be on his ass in a millisecond.  
  
"Alright, Bryan. I'll steer clear of you." He left and I went back to gathering my books.  
  
The majority of the day went alright. No big run-ins with Bryan the He-Man. Well, almost none. He supposedly thought I was on his case during gym or something. We all know how this is going to go, don't we?  
  
"Tudgeman, what did I tell you?" He stormed over to me in the locker room after class.  
  
"To stay away from you, sir." I stifled a laugh.  
  
"You think you're funny, huh? I can show you funny."  
  
"You mean like an episode of 'Seinfeld'?" I asked confused.  
  
"You're pushing it, Tudgeman. You're this close." He put two fingers semi- close to each other.  
  
"So, I can go more?" I don't know why, but I just felt like messing with his brain a little. I obviously was not in my right mind today.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Yeah, no need for me to relive that moment. Needless to say, I'm now sitting in the principal's office clutching an ice pack to my swollen eye awaiting my parents' arrival. Oh, and I get to talk to the principal.  
  
Both sets of our parents arrived at the same time, roughly. Bryan's parents came in looking pissed and started scolding right away. Mine came in and hugged me. Sometimes it pays off to not know anything about fighting.  
  
"You can all go in now." One of the secretaries told us all a few moments after everyone was there. We obeyed and filed into the small office.  
  
"Mr. Sangel, why don't you tell us why you chose to attack Mr. Tudgeman today?" Dr. Smith, the principal began.  
  
"He was pissing me off." He said glaring at me.  
  
"Did he say something? Do anything in particular to make you do this?"  
  
"He just-he pissed me off, alright?" I tried not to laugh. He has nothing.  
  
"Right. Mr. Tudgeman, is there anything you're like to add?" Dr. Smith turned to regard me.  
  
"No." I replied meekly.  
  
"Okay. Well, Mr. Tudgeman, you may go on home now. Mr. Sangel, please stay." She smiled over at me and sighed over at Bryan.  
  
I left as fast as I could. I didn't really want to stick around. Laura later told me that he got suspended for a week. Good riddance.  
  
"Larry, son, I'm sorry that had to happen to you. Was there any reason for any of it?" My dad came into my room later that night, asking the question, I didn't want to hear.  
  
A/N: Well, we all know what's next. Review. Next chapter is the last chapter for our fair Larry. 


	24. I Lied

A/N: Started school. Tuesday actually. I was on a roll for a little bit there. Updating two times a day. I don't know how I did it. It seems so long ago that I started this little idea up into a story and now here we are, finishing the third episode. And getting 60 reviews. Tres cool. It'd be nice to one day break that 100 marker though. I really thought the last chapter sucked. It's just hard to imagine how something like that would play out seeing as how I know nothing firsthand about it. Sure, I've researched it and everything, but I've never actually seen any violence towards anyone for their lifestyle options. I really don't like the last chapter.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dancer chick1: Oh, don't worry. This is definitely the only subject I've written about that I could go on and on about. We'll see how regular I can stay. I'm a senior and I had homework the first day. Who ever said senior year was a blow-off?  
  
Cutechick49: Rachael! I find your review hilarious. It's just so funny. That's it.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Not too much on the Larry front. Last Larry chapter. Sort of uneventful.  
  
Crazychild15: I was thinking of going with the whole dream, but that would just be too weird.  
  
Chapter 6: I Lied  
  
~Larry~  
  
I gulped. "No, Dad. I really have no idea why he did it." I lied. Horribly, I think.  
  
He nodded though. "Alright, son. I just wanted to make sure."  
  
I looked at him a little uneasy. "Yeah, Bryan's never liked me. I guess he just wasn't thinking straight today or something." Shut up, Tudgeman. You're only digging yourself in deeper.  
  
"I suppose so." He finished and turned to leave.  
  
That was my moment. My moment to say it. The one thing I've been wanting to tell him since I finally figured it out myself just a year ago. Wow, was it only a year ago? Anyways, it was there. Within my grasp. All I had to do was move.  
  
Telling your friends is one thing. But, telling your father? That's not even comparable. It's just not the same. It never has been, never will be. I know hell eventually warm up to it after he finds out of course.  
  
But, I can't help wondering, when is eventually? One second, one day, one year, three years? When will he finally be okay with it? I don't really know how my father feels about the subject in general, so I don't know how he'll feel about this. He's a pretty open-minded guy. I don't think he's ever fathomed his son being a queer though.  
  
So, he left. Leaving me here to ponder over everything that has happened in the past year. Hell, the past week will take me a year. I can normally read my father's expressions and movements. Today, though, I wasn't really trying so he might know something. There's a possibility. I mean, Bryan's stupid and all, but nobody beats up a guy for no reason. He's got to suspect or something. I wish I had tried to focus on his actions. I probably wouldn't have been able to though. My one eye is hereby rendered impossible to do much besides send shooting pains through me. With or without ice on it.  
  
My friends were really great about it. I knew they would be. We talk about stuff like that, issues like that. We've talked about homosexuality a lot. I know how they feel about it. I know their thoughts on every little detail. I knew they would be okay with it because I knew how they felt about it.  
  
My dad and I have never had a discussion like that. We have talks about issues, but we tend to steer clear of some. Homosexuality included. And it's not like I can just go up to him and suddenly broach the topic. "Hey, Dad. What do you think of homosexuals?" His response? "Larry, are you gay?" Especially now. Now that this happened. Now that Bryan did this to me. He's going to want to know more. I know he didn't believe a word I said. Why couldn't he have just pestered me more, making me break? It would be easier then. If I were to just 'explode' and scream it out in frustration from the annoyance of my father, but no. He doesn't do that. He leaves the room.  
  
I could just try the approach I had with Laura and Veruca. Well, more so with Laura than Veruca. Veruca sort of had me cornered. Which is good.  
  
I could just sort of pop in some sort of movie that deals with it and bring it up. Like The Laramie Project. No, that would probably freak my dad out. Here, let's watch a movie about a homosexual hate crime, by the way, that could be me. Scratch that movie. We'll make that option a last resort of sorts. It's kind of lame, but then, so am I.  
  
So, no movie. What else could I possibly do though? I can't just come out and say it, I need a little segway into it. Easing him into it.  
  
I ended up tossing and turning all night. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't find a comfortable position with my eye. It was not the best of my nights. It was about midnight when I finally looked at the clock and decided to go get a drink of water.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was standing at my dad's creaked open study door. The light was on and he was obviously still researching something or other. I don't know why I knocked or what I intended to do once I did knock. But I knocked.  
  
I walked into the room apprehensively. My dad looked up at me from his work, expectantly. "Hi." I mumbled.  
  
"Hi." He returned.  
  
"I lied." No. I said it so fast I could barely understand myself.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said, I lied." Why am I doing this to myself? Why?  
  
"About what, son?" He out down the papers and folded his arms.  
  
"About what I said." This is the best easing I can do.  
  
"Said when?"  
  
"When you asked me if there was a reason that Bryan beat me up."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He overheard me tell Laura something yesterday. Something he doesn't...." Doesn't what? Approve of? Understand? "....like."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Dad, I'm. Hm. I guess there's really no easy way to say it, except to just, say it. So, yeah. I'm gay." He sat there, silent. I don't know what he was expecting but it sire wasn't that. "I'm going to go back to bed." I went back to the door.  
  
"Larry. Wait." I turn. He sighs. "Gay, huh?" I nod. "That's a plateful. It's going to take me a while to get used to this, but thank you for telling me now."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
A/N: I tried making this one longer and it just took me so long to get out. Look for next chapter NOW! 


	25. Deceit

A/N: I've been saying for a long time that I haven't been able to think of anything for Lizzie and Gordo to endure. My original plan for them just wasn't working with me. I'm excited to finally be able to say I have an idea. I was planning on making this a whole story, but I figured it would do better in this story. I probably couldn't make a whole story out of this idea anyways. I have changed not only my original plan for L/G in this story, but also for the one I was going to write. This episode or whatever you want to call it, may be short and sweet. Well, not too sweet. But only a few chapters compared to the others. I haven't yet decided if the movie comes into play. We'll see. It might not be important. This chapter and most likely all the ones are shortish. This is more of an introductory.  
  
Chapter 1: Deceit  
  
% March - Junior Year %  
  
~ Lizzie~  
  
It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, everyone! I am right now lugging a huge suitcase through the airport. But, I am being serious, it is a beautiful day. Because I am having the best month of my life. I'm now right now heading towards my gate and then I am jetting off to Florida for spring break. And then, when I come home, I'm going to Washington D.C. I'm so excited for both trips. I'm going with a bunch of other juniors from school, but it isn't a school sponsored trip. It will be educational and all, but I don't care. It's going to be the trip of a lifetime.  
  
I really don't like planes. I guess I have a slight fear of heights and all. I don't know. They're just scary. But, I've been on numerous flights and I still somehow make it through. The fear is still there, though.  
  
I walked onto the plane and sat down in my window seat. My mom sat down next to me and handed me a piece of gum.  
  
"Thanks." I said popping the piece into my mouth. I have to have gum every time I fly. It's supposed to stop your ears from popping, but mine still do. I still have to have the gum every time.  
  
Miranda was supposed to come with us, but now that Olivia is sick, she couldn't leave. She can't even come to D.C. with us. It really sucks that she has to stay at home and miss out on all of it. I would stay with her, but these tickets were already reserved. And well, I've always wanted to go see all the monuments and I don't know. I guess I just want the escape from all the drab. Sue me. It's just a little depressing seeing Miranda now, knowing Olivia is really sick and there's nothing anyone can do.  
  
So a few days in Florida and D.C. won't hurt. Plus, when we're in Washington, I'll be missing school.  
  
The seatbelt sign reappears and we have arrived.  
  
My dad and mom did the whole rental car thing while Matt and I found all of our bags. Luckily, none had gotten lost or sent to the wrong place like on previous trips.  
  
We're staying at some Flamingo Motel in Panama City Beach. I don't know. Someone recommended it to my dad. They said it was a nice place and it was right on the beach. It isn't supposed to glamorous or anything.  
  
We found it pretty fast. It definitely wasn't anything special. It looked a little run down, but it was still decent.  
  
I walked around the place while my parents checked in. It really was rather nice in the back. There was one pool off towards the beach and one in the center of the building, but still outside. There was also this little jungle thing that looked really cool. It had a path to walk through and everything.  
  
I smiled. I actually might grow to like this place.  
  
"Lizzie, Matt! Come on you two, we're unloading the car." My mom waved us over.  
  
"Coming." I went over to the car and pulled out my suitcase. Luckily, we were in a room on the first floor. And, it was right by the pool in the center of the building and the jungle thing.  
  
I found out that even though the pool closed at midnight, no one ever came to close it. Swimming into the wee hours of the morning was just what I needed. But it's nice that it doesn't close.  
  
There weren't a lot of teenagers. They were a few little kids and a lot of college guys. I had yet to see anyone still in high school, besides Matt. Which wasn't so horrible.  
  
Then, on the second night. I saw him. His name is Ryan. And he is gorgeous. He was tall, dark, and handsome. And he had amazing green eyes. Best part he was 17. Like me.  
  
Although, I wasn't looking for love, or even a crush here, I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't completely attracted to the boy. Because, well, I was.  
  
We got along well enough. I really didn't learn that much about him during the trip. Just where he lives, hobbies, music interests, some favorite books, movies, just getting to know each other.  
  
But, on my last night. That sort of changed.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
And surprisingly, I kissed him back.  
  
I know I'll never even talk to Ryan again, and it was a one time only thing, and I'm overjoyed that I felt absolutely nothing during that kiss.  
  
It was all pure lust. Minor break in life and I experienced one moment where I was just acting on my hormones, I suppose.  
  
But, now, I'm on the plane home.  
  
And I couldn't be happier. Well, I could.  
  
What am I supposed to tell him? I've never been good at lying, and he knows when I lie. He deserves to know. But I just can't come out and say, "Hey, Gordo, good to see you. I cheated on you." Break. His. Heart. Maybe I just won't say anything. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? We'll see how that one lasts. I give myself two hours. Tops. He can't break up with me, he just can't. I would die.  
  
A/N: This isn't going to be your basic Lizzie cheats on Gordo, he finds out in some odd way and they eventually reconcile. They will eventually reconcile because it is me and it is Lizzie and Gordo. But still. There will be some things that you won't be expecting. Review! I actually have stayed at a Flamingo Motel in Panama City Beach, Florida. I don't know if it's still there though. 


	26. Confessing Part 1

A/N: It's almost over! Tear. This really is quite upsetting. But, then, I'll probably take a break from writing because I've had a pretty hectic life recently. Just trying to make my senior year as memorable as possible. And it's working. I'm going to try and finish this story before the end of September. Wish me luck.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Eh, I don't have horrible Senioritis yet. It'll sink in soon enough.  
  
Tanguay40: I liked the last Larry chapter as well. Well, it was okay. Lizzie and Gordo are our final "episode" for Dealing.  
  
Now What You Think: Getting caught up in the longer stories is a little difficult. But, I don't really look at mine as one of those because it's really just a bunch of short stories put together. So, it's not like one plot being reinforced throughout.  
  
Dancer chick1: I just figure, Larry's parents need to be cool. Because he's such a weird kid in the show and he's like intelligent and all. I just could see him having accepting and understanding parents.  
  
Kristin: Of course I will e-mail you.  
  
Chapter 2: Confessing Part 1  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed immediately. I loved being home finally. I missed my bed like crazy.  
  
I looked over at my dresser and noticed my cell phone. I wonder if I have any voicemails.  
  
I did. Two to be exact. One from Miranda and one from Gordo.  
  
Miranda: "Lizzie, it's like the day before you're supposed to come back. I just wanted to say, I hope you had an amazing time and I want to hear all about it. After you break yourself away from lover boy. Hugs and kisses."  
  
Gordo: "Hey, Liz. You're supposed to get back later today. I just wanted to leave a quick message here telling you how much I've missed you this past week. Love you. Give me a call."  
  
Groan. That's so not what I need at the moment. To be reminded of Gordo. By both of them. I'll call Miranda, though. Not him. I want to avoid him as much as possible. And spending time with Miranda will do just that. Plus, I'm leaving for D.C. in like two days, where Gordo will be with me the whole time.  
  
And for some reason, I'm not as ecstatic about it now as I was prior to all of this. I wonder what that reason is.  
  
After a nice long bath, I will call Miranda. And most likely 'spill the beans' as they say.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda answered her cell phone about an hour later.  
  
"Hey, it's Liz." I said nervously.  
  
"Oh. My God. You're home!" I couldn't help but laugh. "How was it?"  
  
"It was - good."  
  
"You need to tell me everything! All I have is this."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to stop by and tell you everything."  
  
"Great. See you in a few minutes."  
  
Miranda was waiting for me at the door. "Let's sit out here. It's so nice out. And Liv's not in the best shape today."  
  
"Outside's perfect. Who could say no to fresh air?" Hopefully Gordo doesn't meander past.  
  
"Yeah." She looked down. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of being the first to see you? I figured you and Gordo would be joined at the hip when you came back."  
  
"Nope. Haven't even talked to him. He left a message on my voicemail, but I figured I'll see him every day in D.C. and I won't be seeing you, so you get first dibs." So, I was half-lying. Not so bad.  
  
"Aw. That's sweet of you. Did you have a great time?" I really was all Miranda had for an escape. That and the TV.  
  
"It was decent."  
  
"Decent? Liz, you went to Florida. You were on vacation. It was only decent?"  
  
"It was nice, yes. But it could have been better."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I could have...notcheatedonGordo." I rushed out, praying she wouldn't understand and I could come up with something else.  
  
"You WHAT?! Are you kidding me?" She stared at me.  
  
I just shook my head. "What are you planning on telling him? And when?" She immediately responded.  
  
"Nothing and never."  
  
"You and I both know that's a lie."  
  
"Miranda, I can't tell him that I cheated on him. He will never, EVER speak to me again. Don't you get that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Lizzie, you need to tell him. Otherwise, there will just always be this huge wall in the relationship with you. You'll never get anywhere if you can't tell him. You'll never live it down."  
  
"Miranda, I realize that. But, I can't tell him. It was just one little kiss. That meant absolutely nothing to me. With a guy I don't care about. And it's going to ruin the best relationship I've ever had. I'm excited."  
  
Miranda bit her lip. "Okay, I understand that this sucks. Majorly. But, Lizzie, listen, you love him, he loves you. It'll only get worse if you don't tell him. And he will eventually find out. They always do. And once he finds out by accident, you're really screwed."  
  
"Who would tell him? You wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"No. But, it could slip. From me. From you. Things happen."  
  
"You seem like you want this to happen. Like, you're happy or something."  
  
"I can't believe you would even think that. You know how much I love the two of you together. I helped you two get together in the first place."  
  
"Fine. You love us together. I know that. Sorry. It's just this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. And I just don't want to." Okay, I admit. I started to whine. Seventeen year olds should be past whining.  
  
"I know you don't need to hear this, but then, you shouldn't have kissed another guy."  
  
I glared at her. Not because I was pissed, but because she was right.  
  
I spent every day with Miranda, avoiding Gordo. I really didn't want to see him. And I needed to spend some time with Miranda. But, now, we leave for D.C. tomorrow. And I have to tell him then. Which makes it even worse.  
  
A/N: This chapter seems awkward. I don't know. 


	27. Confessing Part 2

A/N: I am updating! Insanity, I tell you. Pure insanity. Mainly because I am working the next three days and there's a possibility that I will be sleeping in my tent again on Saturday. And well, my social life went from nothing to everyday being out. I had to take a personal day today, though. Took a nap, that fun stuff. And now, I have decided the big kicker of a chapter should start being typed if not finished. I never like anything I write anyways.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: I'm excited to see how Gordo reacts as well, because I haven't ever written such a plot for them, especially one where Gordo is upset with her.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Hm, I never thought of it like that. I suppose that works.  
  
Chapter 3: Confessing Part 2  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Sit next to me?" Somebody whispered in my ear at (checks watch) 5 in the morning. Too early to be up.  
  
I turn around and see Gordo. Finally. After not seeing him in I don't even know how long. I couldn't help but push aside anything I need to tell him (i.e. Ryan) and smile. I missed him. "Who else would I sit with?" I finally answer.  
  
"Whoever you've been spending these past couple of days with." He didn't sound hurt or anything when he said it. But it wasn't like he was happy either.  
  
"Miranda is not here as you know. I needed a few girl days before leaving her again."  
  
"I know. And I understand. Although, I don't know how you could ever get sick of me." To be perfectly honest, neither do I.  
  
"Come on, let's go get on that bus."  
  
We both walked onto our bus, Bus 1. I was so happy at the meeting before the trip when buses were announced and Gordo was on mine. And I still am. To some extent. I'm glad the bus was dark and held many sleeping bodies. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be sitting in front of Hillridge High School waiting to leave for the airport.  
  
"We're sitting next to each other on the plane, right?" He asked me once we were finally on our way.  
  
"Why are so worried?" Does he know something? Did Miranda talk to him.  
  
"I don't know. I thought, maybe you'd want to sit with Rachel, you know your roommate."  
  
"Do you want to sit with Jack?" His roommate.  
  
"No. I want to sit with you."  
  
"And I want to sit with you. Rachel and Jack can just, sit together or something."  
  
"Alright. Wake me when we get to the airport." He stretched out in the seat and leaned his head against the window.  
  
Would it be really bad if I told him on the plane? I mean, he could like, cause some sort of damage to the plane or something.  
  
And I just don't want to. I hate having to do things you don't want to do. They suck.  
  
Miss Ungermeyer stood up a little bit later. "We are here. Please exit in an orderly fashion."  
  
"Gordo. Wake up." I shook him. He stirred and looked at me. "We're at the airport."  
  
"Good. I'm up." He stretched some more and finally stood.  
  
Gordo and I had gotten into line fast and were given seats next to each other. A window and an aisle. "Window or aisle?" He asked me.  
  
"I'll take the aisle. As long as you'll let me look out."  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, "If I must."  
  
= On the Plane =  
  
"Gordo, can we talk about something?" What? My brain did not just okay that sentence. Whoever is working up there is fired!  
  
"Yeah. What's up?" He looked at me expectantly.  
  
Just say nothing. Nothing. You want to talk about nothing. "Can you look away for a minute?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yeah, why? Because when I tell him, I won't have to see his face. What am I four? Grow up. "Never mind. Stay looking at me."  
  
"Okay." There's that look. That quizzical, what is my girlfriend on look. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." I timidly responded. He immediately got scared.  
  
"What about us?" He coked out.  
  
"What would you do if I-"  
  
"Lizzie, are you trying to break up with me?" He cut me off.  
  
"No. Oh God, no. Never. I'm just trying to tell you something that you need to know. While I was in Florida, this boy, sort of kissed me." I'm just going to cower in that corner over there.  
  
"He kissed you?" I nodded. "You didn't kiss him?" I hesitated. "Great. And you don't want to break up with me. You just want to cheat on me and break my heart like it's nothing."  
  
"Gordo, no. You know I love you. I swear-"  
  
"Lizzie, if you loved me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. When you're in love with someone, you don't want to hurt them. You hurt me. You were never just my girlfriend, Lizzie, you were my best friend. Best friends don't do that to each other."  
  
"So you hate me?" I had started to cry. I wasn't going to make him believe today that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
"I could never hate you. I just can't be there anymore."  
  
"Please don't say that. You don't mean it."  
  
Best. Friends. Means. You. Get. What. You. Deserve.  
  
A/N: Taking Back Sunday owns me. There's the fateful chapter. 


	28. Getting Her Back

A/N: Hiyo! I wrote another chapter tonight at work. I don't really have that much to say about it. I think there's only two chapters left.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Amanda: Someone who actually read my profile. Wow. Now I can finally know that the time I'm spending on it is working. I HAVE to be a Majandra fan. I'm a Roswellian to the core. Conan is hot and hilarious. All good movies. Ones everyone should see. Some that are my inspirations for this story. Same with the books. Speak is amazing. As is Perks. I completely understand with your friends not liking the same things as you. I'm the only one out of my "circle" (if you will) that listens to "punk."  
  
Tanguay40: I don't like Lizzie cheating on Gordo either. But, I've seen it done in an amazing show and it was a great plot. I just had to steal it. Yes, Lizzie told Gordo on the plane. Tear. But, that was the point. Now, they are both stuck in D.C. together. On the same bus. In the same hotel. Blah. Blah. Blah  
  
Dancer chick1: Ah, things not turn out the way everyone wants. That would be quite depressing. And I really should do it that way. But, one, I'm a hopeless romantic. Two, it's Lizzie and Gordo. Three, I've sort of already had 'clues' mixed in A/N's and chapters to show what the ending is.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Her Back  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I can't believe her! The nerve of that girl. Dropping an atomic bomb on me and then trying to tell she loves me. Who does she think she is? You can't do that to a person. That's not the way you treat your supposed best friend/boyfriend.  
  
And now, I'm stuck here with her. In Washington D.C. Where I should be having one of the best trips of my life. Instead, I'm locked in my room. Pissed off.  
  
I can't believe she waited until we were on the plane to tell me. I would at least be able to tell her if I had. * BUT I WOULDN'T DREAM OF CHEATING ON HER. * Ever.  
  
Now that doesn't matter because we're through. I'm down to no girlfriend and one best friend, Miranda. Who, come to think of it, probably knew Lizzie's 'little' secret.  
  
And what a secret it was.  
  
"Gordo, man, are you gonna stay cooped up here the whole fucking trip or what?" One of my roommates, Jack asked me. Ethan and Joey are the other two guys that got randomly selected for us.  
  
"Jack, just leave me alone." I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Let me see. You're girlfriend whom you've known...forever cheated on you. Now, you're bummed. I'm not letting you be bummed."  
  
"But what if I WANT to be bummed?" I asked pointedly.  
  
"No one wants to be bummed. Let's just get you a nice enjoyment and you're almost there."  
  
"I don't want an enjoyment."  
  
"Gordo, trust me. It'll clam your nerves. Loosen you up."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"At least come out to the pool with me. Everyone's down there."  
  
"I'd rather not see everyone."  
  
"Okay. So not everyone is down there. She's not."  
  
She's not? "Fine, but only for a little bit."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
# Pool #  
  
Five minutes later, Jack and I opened the doors to the pool. Everyone inside, all kids on the trip, turned and looked at us. They'd also stopped talking. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that, for once, they were talking about me.  
  
"Maybe just one." I said, turning to Jack.  
  
He knew what I meant. "Yeah. Come on, I've already scoped out the location."  
  
We walked past the pool and out a door, which led to an outside area.  
  
"Jack, just so you know - "  
  
"I know. One time only." He mocked the words I uttered every time I needed a release of this form.  
  
"Ha ha. Now you gonna give it to me or are we going to stand out here stargazing?"  
  
"Anxious much?" He pulled out the semi-familiar object and handed me his lighter. I lit the cigarette and took a few puffs. "Feel any better?"  
  
"Not especially, but thanks for trying."  
  
"Think you can handle them?" He motioned towards the pool and its occupants.  
  
"I have to sooner or later." I flicked the butt to the ground and opened the door once again.  
  
This time, no one was talking about me, but a few recognized my presence. "I'm just going to go over to the hot tub."  
  
I threw my towel down and walked towards the empty hot tub.  
  
I didn't notice it, but someone's eyes were following me. And when I got into the hot tub, stood up and walked determinedly over to me.  
  
There was a sudden new splash in the water and I opened my eyes to see her sitting across from me.  
  
"Gordo." She started.  
  
"Jenn." I replied.  
  
"Word is Lizzie and you are on the outs." She coyly responded.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"I heard she fell in love with a Marine while in Florida."  
  
"Really? Hadn't heard that one."  
  
"Oh. But she did cheat on you, right?"  
  
"Yes. Lizzie cheated on me." This question is going to be asked a trillion times before I'm on the plane home. I should just carry a sign around or something.  
  
"That's horrible. I can't believe she would even fathom looking at someone other than you."  
  
Is she flirting with me? "Hmm." What else is there to say to that anyways?  
  
"Are you going to do anything?" She asked, abruptly irritated.  
  
"About what?" Color me confused.  
  
"Since I stepped into this hot tub, I've been practically throwing myself at you and you are just sitting there obliviously. I understand you just got your heart broken and all that jazz. But, I just though maybe I could aid you in moving on."  
  
So she was flirting with me. At least I can pick up those signals still.  
  
"You want to help me move on?"  
  
"God, yes."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"We'll start small."  
  
She started coming closer to me until our noses were centimeters apart.  
  
"This doesn't seem too small to me." I said.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders and then kissed me.  
  
To be honest, I wasn't concentrating on the kiss. I was kissing her back. But I was a little preoccupied. Just before my eyes closed, I saw the one person I want to see this. Lizzie. And she definitely saw me. We pulled apart and Lizzie had run out.  
  
A/N: Yupperz. That's it. 


	29. Realizations

A/N: I really don't have much to say. As always. I'm a rather boring person I suppose.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dancer chick1: Gordo is the man. I can't deny that fact. Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who should thank you. And every other reviewer.  
  
Tanguay40: Yes, well, you'll understand once you read the inspirations chapter. It'll all make sense. Because, in reality, this is a plot that was done on a show a few years back. With two people kinda like our Lizzie and Gordo. And I'm giving away too much. This chapter should make you happy though.  
  
I3itterSweet: First of all, thank you for reading Poolside Interests and Friends or more? And reviewing. Secondly, thanks for reading this and reviewing. No, um, this story is definitely nothing like my previous three stories. Which is why I did it.  
  
Chapter 5: Realizations  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
He saw me. I know he saw me. And he still proceeded to kiss her. I loathe her. More than I used to. She's a bitch. And I've known since the day I met her that she wanted Gordo. And of course, now, when we're having a few problems in our relationship she has to go and do that.  
  
And he let her. But really, why shouldn't he let her? It's not like we're still together. There's nothing for him to be not wanting to kiss random girls whom I hate. And he knows I don't like her.  
  
He's doing all of this just to spite me. I know it. He's just trying to find some sort of justification and keep his pride or whatever about all of this. There's no way in hell I'll ever believe that he wanted to kiss her. None. Ever.  
  
But he wasn't exactly looking upset while kissing her. Why did I have to walk in then? Was there some reason for it? Was I supposed to see that? Just to make me hate myself even more? Because, honestly, I do. Whoever's plan it was to make me walk in when I did. Congratulations. You made me feel pain. Utter pain.  
  
Seeing the one person you want to see for the rest of your life do that. It's just not right. I didn't outright in front of Gordo kiss anyone. I couldn't do that. How could he look at me and then kiss her? Does he have no feeling?  
  
"Liz? You gonna be okay?" Rachel, Kate and Claire, my roommates on this trip, came into our room which I had just entered.  
  
"I'm fine." I shot back.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I have something in my eye." Who believes that?  
  
"Come on. It's alright to be upset about it. Gordo just overreacted." Rachel offered.  
  
"No. He didn't."  
  
The three of them stood at the other end of the room. Not sure of what to do or say next.  
  
"Listen, can you guys just leave me alone for a little bit? I'd really appreciate it." I said, turning to them, tears streaming down my face.  
  
They nodded and walked back towards the door. Rachel turned and mouthed "I'm sorry" before leaving.  
  
Yeah, so am I. I grabbed my CD case and found the first mix CD I'd made. I put it into my Discman and forwarded to number 17. Incubus's "I Miss You." (A/N: Great song! I would normally include the lyrics now, but I figure there's a song later on [not this chapter] so I'll just hold off until it's important.)  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Lizzie saw me kissing Jenn. This was classic. It was like a movie or something. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit happy seeing Lizzie when I kissed her either. She just deserved it, I guess. Something like that.  
  
After the kiss, more people came into the hot tub. And I proceeded to feel uncomfortable. I excused myself and went for my towel.  
  
Thankfully, Jenn didn't excuse herself. So I didn't have to deal with that right now. Which is good because I don't know how to deal with it at all. I've never really been in this type of situation. Was there some set of rules I have to follow now?  
  
"You done?" Jack asked, looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Yup. Let's head on up."  
  
"You surprised me you know that?" Jack suddenly said at the elevator.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The girl of your supposed dreams walks in. Granted, you hate her at the moment, but that doesn't cancel out the love you've had for her since before I met you. And instead of sulking, like you normally would, you get some action."  
  
"Oh. You saw that?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw that. And I saw something you didn't."  
  
"What?" I replied, not really caring what he had to say.  
  
"The girl of your dreams. Crying."  
  
She cried? "Really?" I try to feign apathy. Try being the operative word.  
  
"Didn't even try to hide it. Until she ran out." He reasoned.  
  
"Are you trying to make feel guilty or something? Do you think I should forgive her?"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
'That's the point. We have a visitor." He pointed towards our door and I saw Jenn standing there waving to me.  
  
"Hi Jenn. What brings you to our room?" I said once we were closer.  
  
"Well. I wanted to come back up to my room. But silly me. Forgot my key. And I wouldn't want to bother the girls downstairs since you two were on your way up and our rooms our adjoining."  
  
"Sure. You can wait with us until they get back. We could use company." Jack said before I could get a word in. I glared at him and he just shrugged. I shook my head and put the key card in.  
  
"Well, I'm going to jump into the shower. Get this chlorine off of me." Jack grabbed a change of clothes and winked at me. Why was I friends with him? Anyone want to remind me?  
  
"So, Jenn." I put my hands into my pockets, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Gordo." She semi-mocked me. "Sit down." She patted the spot next to her on the bed.  
  
"That's alright. I'm good here." She pouted.  
  
"Fine, I'll just come to you." She got up and walked towards me. "Now, where were we before everyone jumped into the water with us?" She brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and giggled.  
  
I chose not to respond. She took this as me wanting more. But did I want more? We're about to find out.  
  
She kissed me again. This time, I saw no Lizzie. I only saw Jenn. I was finally given the opportunity to really pay attention to the kiss and figure it out.  
  
There's been this theory that has floated around for years. You kiss a person. Sure, some people feel automatic attraction and love during that kiss. Like when I would kiss Lizzie. But, that's not the point. The point is, when you pull out of the kiss, do you like what you see? Are you happy with it? If you are, kudos. If you aren't, move on.  
  
We pulled apart. I didn't feel those Lizzie emotions during the kiss so now was judgment time. I'm not going to lie and say Jenn isn't good looking, but I don't like what I see.  
  
And I probably never will. "I'm sorry, Jenn. But, I can't." I say walking away from her.  
  
She sighs. "Whatever."  
  
A/N: Cheeseburger Paradise. Jimmy Buffett, my friends. I like mine with lettuce and tomato Heinz 57. Great stuff. Eleanor Rigby picks up her rice. Sorry, my CD has taken me over. Review! 


	30. The Crash Of A Lifetime

A/N: We're down to the wire now everyone. After this chapter, there is one more. And then, the Inspirations Chapter that I just can't shut up about. I can't that not only is this story ending, but it's ending FINISHED! I seriously didn't think that would be happening. This story is almost two months old. Definitely taken me the longest. And I'm not including "How Did We Get Here?" in that because well, that's been 'in the works' since March. Anywhoozle, here is a chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The Crash Of A Lifetime  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Ethan and I were sitting in our room watching the Food Channel on TV. Fun times, everyone. Answering my prayers, the phone rang. I just hope it isn't Jenn.  
  
"Yeah?" Ethan said, picking up the phone. "There is? Yeah. We'll be there." He hung up the phone and jumped off the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"We're going somewhere." He replied casually.  
  
"Where is somewhere? And with who?"  
  
"Kate and some other people. We're meeting them at the elevator. Come on."  
  
"If I wasn't bored out of my mind.." I got up and followed him out the door.  
  
We get to the elevator and just guess who is standing there. Kate and some other people = Kate and Lizzie. "That was fast." Kate said when we approached them.  
  
I looked anywhere but at Lizzie for as long as I could. I only looked at her once we were off the elevator. "Where are we going, Kate?" I needed to know.  
  
"A wedding." She responded like it happened every day.  
  
"Excuse you? Did you say a wedding? Who's wedding?" Is she crazy?  
  
"I don't know. And it's just the reception. It's in the hotel. Right through those doors." She pointed at the doors directly in front of us.  
  
"We can't crash a wedding reception. Not dressed like this." Plus, I'm not much in the mood for love. I looked at Ethan, even Lizzie, for some sort of support. Ethan looked excited about this. And Lizzie, well, I don't know what she was thinking. But I don't think it was anything to do with wedding receptions.  
  
"Gordo, come on. It's just a little reception. No biggie. If they kick us out, they kick us out." She pushed open the door and walked through it. With all of us trailing behind.  
  
"Kate, we aren't staying long." I whispered and she brushed me off.  
  
No one seemed to notice us. I guess this was okay for a little bit. It would end up being a great story when I'm older.  
  
And then, the unthinkable happened. This stupid song. I wish it would die. I don't care that it's a song, it needs to disappear forever. Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" will be the death of me. Now, I have to look at her. See if she even knows.  
  
^ I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love ^  
  
I look over and I see her with her arms wrapped around herself. Trying not to cry. I guess she did remember.  
  
^ Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on you ^  
  
It was the first song I'd ever slow danced with Lizzie. And once we started dating, it became 'our song' whatever that meant. It was more of a girl thing. But, it did mean a lot to me too. "Once more? For old times sake." I found myself saying.  
  
^ A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning ^  
  
She looked at me surprised. She smiled a little and nodded. I took a few tentative steps towards her and awkwardly placed my hands at her waist. Not wrapping them around like I used to. She responded by wrapping her arms as loosely as she could around my neck.  
  
^ I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
We were slowly but surely, inching closer to one another. I really shouldn't be doing this. I should stop this. She cheated on me. She betrayed me. There's no forgiving that.  
  
^ And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers ^  
  
These lyrics don't really work for me anymore. I wasn't being protected while Lizzie was in Florida. The highest powers must have forgotten about us.  
  
^ In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you ^  
  
Lizzie's head went down into my shoulder. That's how close we had gotten. I could smell the lotion she had used. It was something I had bought her. I only remember that it was Vanilla scented. In one word, intoxicating.  
  
^ All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need ^  
  
I obviously wasn't everything she needed anymore. She's still everything I need. And she shouldn't be. I should hate her. That's how it's supposed to be.  
  
^ I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me ^  
  
"No matter what you say, Gordo, I'll always love you." Lizzie whispered once the song ended. She pulled away from me and left the room.  
  
A/N: I heart that song. Beautiful. 


	31. The Long Road Home

A/N: Alright. Last chapter. Of the WHOLE story. Sigh. It's been a great long journey. And I'd do it again. I just wanted to make clear that the D.C. chapters are not all the same day. Or even the next day. We'll say the trip was about 4 days. But, it's D.C. so the majority of it would be educational stuff. Anyways, here it is. Yeah, another song is in this chapter. Last chapter was kind of spur of the moment inclusion of the song. But this one has been set for this for weeks. I do not own it. But it is amazing. And I think it works really well with the story.  
  
Reviews:  
  
---: Why do you find it complicated?  
  
Chapter 7: The Long Road Home  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Call me crazy, but I believe her. I want to believe her. I need to believe her. She's the only person that'll ever make me feel perfect. And she's the only person that'll upset me as much as she does She's the only person that will make me forget to breathe. She's the only person I need. Let's face it, I'm her Konstantine.  
  
We're at the dreaded airport again. I'm standing next to Jack and Lizzie and her roommates are ahead of us. As much as I want to tap her on the shoulder and ask her to sit next to me, I can't do it. It's still too difficult with us. At this point, maybe we both need a little space from each other. To recover from all of this.  
  
Jack and I take our tickets and find our seats. The plane set up is different than before. There's two aisles. And three groups of seating. Two sets of two and a set of three in each row. Jack and I are in the group of two and Lizzie, Rachel and Kate are in a group of three right next to Jack. Who wanted the aisle.  
  
Rachel and Lizzie were talking and I pretended to be listening to whatever Jack was talking about. But, I just couldn't concentrate on the present. It still didn't seem real.  
  
And because I'm still the same Gordo, I don't have those nerves of steel. I can't just walk up to Lizzie and tell her everything's okay. Not only because it isn't, but I couldn't say it even if it was. It took me years to tell her I loved her for the first time, I just don't have the courage to put it all on the line again.  
  
But she needs to know. I know she's hurting. I hate it when she cries. I hate it when I make her cry. I can't even think of a time when I made her cry prior to all of this. I don't like it. I just screwed up. She just screwed up. We're human. It's allowed every once in awhile.  
  
I only want to protect her and make sure she stays happy. Was I too concerned about keeping her happy that she became unhappy? Is that why she cheated on me with...come to think of it. I don't even know this guy's name.  
  
There's only one thing that will sum up all of my feelings. One thing that will make her see that she still is the only one.  
  
I grabbed my notebook and tore out a piece of paper. Clutching my pen, I began to write the lyrics I had known for years. The only ones that would work now.  
  
I finished quickly and thought of where to go from here. Lizzie had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She was close enough though. I fashioned a paper airplane out of the note and aimed towards her tray table. I prayed that it would get to her. Gliding through the air, it poked her arm and fell right in the center of the table. It didn't even wake her up.  
  
"Jack, I need to go to the bathroom." I said a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm getting up." Jack got up and let me out.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The rustling of people beside me stirred me awake and I saw Gordo walk towards the bathroom. I followed him until he entered the stall. I refuse to cry anymore though. I've cried the past four days nonstop and I'm not going to cry today. Nope. Not me.  
  
"Did we get drinks already?" I asked, turning to Rachel.  
  
"I think we're getting them now." She pointed over to the stewardesses with the drink cart. Good. I'm thirsty.  
  
"M'am, what would you like to drink?" The cart was now in front of me.  
  
"A coke please." My drink was handed to me with a napkin and a bag of pretzels. I set the items on my tray table and stopped short. What's a paper airplane doing on my tray table. It said, "Open" on one of the wings, so I opened it.  
  
"This is for you, McGuire:  
  
^ Tonight it's very clear  
  
As we're both lying here  
  
There's so many things I wanna say  
  
I will always love you  
  
I will never leave you alone  
  
Sometimes I just forget,  
  
Say things I might regret  
  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
I don't want to lose you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
You keep me standing tall  
  
You help me through it all  
  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I could never make it alone...  
  
Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love  
  
It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago  
  
Just in time I'll save the day take you to my castle far away...  
  
I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love ^  
  
We ended our relationship on an airplane, could it be started again on one?"  
  
"Jack." I whispered over to Gordo's and my neighbor.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at me quizzically.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends. But I'm listening." I smiled and made my offer.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I opened the door to the little cubicle of a bathroom. I hardly ever have to go on flights, but when you gotta go, you gotta go.  
  
I started back towards my seat, not really paying attention. I gazed down the row I was seated in and stopped. What's going on?  
  
My gaze went past Jack's current position to his old one. Next to me. It wasn't empty though. She saw me coming and stood to let me in.  
  
I sat down in the seat and watched her. Waiting for some sort of movement.  
  
"We've been through a lot, Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, we have." I don't know where this is going.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. And bit her lip. I hate when she bites her lip. It only makes me want to kiss her even more. And since I haven't in a long time, I really want to kiss her. "But this is probably the hardest test we've been put through. And I'm really sorry that I was the reason for it." She continued.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"And I want you to know, I think it was a good test for us."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I've learned a lot from it. I've always felt that I wanted to love you forever, but now I know, that all I'll ever need is your love."  
  
"I only need you too, Lizzie." I responded, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Gordo, wait I'm not done." I pulled away from her, but kept my arms around her. "I don't want to go back to where we were." WHAT? "Don't look so scared. I just think we need to start slow. Start over."  
  
"You had me worried there. Starting anew sounds good to me."  
  
And she kissed me. "Better than Jenn?" She whispered playfully afterwards.  
  
"No contest. What about Florida boy?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I believe someone is avoiding the question."  
  
She laughed. "You could take him on any day. You are my knight in shining armor, after all."  
  
A/N: Now, clicky clicky over to the Inspirations chapter. REIVEW! 


	32. Inspirations for Dealing

Want to know where I've gotten all those "inspirations" I keep talking about? Well, you've come to the right place.  
  
Inspirations:  
  
Miranda:  
  
Life As A House - Movie made in 2001. Kevin Kline (George) and Hayden Christensen (Sam) star. Basically, George (Sam's father) dies. I seriously recommend this movie and any of my other inspirations.  
  
Degrassi: The Next Generation: Tears Are Not Enough Parts 1 and 2 - I have not seen these episodes because my cable company took The-N away, but I know what happens. Craig's dad dies in a car accident. Also, in the show, Terri's mother died of cancer. It was never dealt with in an episode, just mentioned.  
  
My Life - I haven't had any relatives die, but there are a lot of kids in my grade that have lost parents or siblings. I figured it was pretty common. I went with it.  
  
Kate:  
  
Degrassi: The Next Generation: Shout, Shout Part 2/She-Bop, How Soon Is Now - Episodes dealing with Paige's rape.  
  
Speak - Book by Laurie Halse Anderson. Melinda gets raped before her Freshman year of high school. Has trouble dealing with it.  
  
Parker:  
  
Life As A House - (Again, I know) Sam is an addict in the beginning of this movie. He doesn't really O.D., he just sort of stops using.  
  
Rats Saw God - Book by Rob Thomas. Steve is more of a stoner in this, but it's still drug use. He again, just sort of stops.  
  
My Life - Sadly, the people I know that are in that position, can't just sort of stop. A lot of them have O.D.ed in the past and haven't stopped. But, that's a different story. I didn't want to make Parker into that, so I didn't.  
  
Veruca/Larry ( Which is actually more Larry):  
  
Degrassi: The Next Generation: Take My Breath Away, Careless Whisper, How Soon Is Now - Ah, the glorious Marco/Ellie saga. Marco is gay and is using Ellie as his cover. Poor Ellie.  
  
The Laramie Project - If you haven't seen this, I demand that you do. Warning: You will cry. If you don't, you aren't human. It's this weird documentary/movie set in Laramie, Wyoming. For those of you who can't remember why they should know Laramie, Wyoming. It's where one of the biggest hate crimes of took place. The beating and eventual death of Matthew Shepard. And one last bit: My school is doing this for the fall play! I'm tres excited.  
  
Dawson's Creek - As much as I don't want to admit it, it did give me inspiration. While on vacation last month, I watched an old episode on TBS. It was the Jack writes the poem and all hell breaks loose one. Good episode. Back when they were still good. It's where the "FAG" written on the locker idea came from.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo:  
  
My Life - I've never cheated on anyone, no one's cheated on me. All that good stuff. But, friends have cheated on their boyfriends/girlfriends and such.  
  
And the big kicker: Boy Meets World: Does no one remember Cory cheating on Topanga with Lauren? Honestly, people. Senior year ski trip. Cory gets injured. Stays with Lauren. They kiss before he leaves. Topanga finds out. They break up. Months later, she kisses Ricky and realizes she will only love Cory forever. Come on, now.  
  
And I just wanted to include this last part. In every story I write, I always include actual occurrences. I do tend to change them to fit the characters and their situations though. Do you like them? Should I stop doing it?  
  
Here are the things that are "factual" that have been included in the stories:  
  
Friends or More?: Their Graduation Dance.  
  
How Did We Get Here?: Matt and Melina's date.  
  
Poolside Interests: Seventy-five percent of this story is my life.  
  
Dealing: Going to D.C. Crashing a wedding. (L/G episode) I also included a conversation I had in Parker's episode. (The one she eavesdrops on)  
  
Should they stay? Should they go? 


End file.
